One Pill Makes You Stronger
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Olivia Pope is leaving on a jet plane. But she can't really leave because too many people depend on her, the politicians of Washington, her gladiators, and most of all the President of the United States. My version of Season 4
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it seems like everyone is writing their own version of what Season 4 might look like. I just couldn't let Liv leave , she would never leave her Gladiators and she would NEVER leave Fitz. The title "One Pill Makes You Stronger" comes from the Season 2 episode when Verna comes to see Sally after the assassination attempt. These characters are the property of Shondaland Productions and the brilliant mind of Miss Shonda Rhimes.

Chapter One..She Got Off the Plane

Olivia Pope took another swig from the water bottle. It really wasn't what she wanted. At this point , she would have given anything for a glass of her beloved red. She felt like she had been through hell and back. If anyone could pick new parents, she felt like it was her. It wasn't just them but they were a large contributor to the breakdown she almost had. She felt like it was a good thing that she dismantled B613 , after all they were responsible for James' death and numerous crimes. But then everything spiraled out of control, the bomb, handling the Grants, and the final nail in the coffin , the death of Gerry Jr. Yes, he won the election, but at what cost?

It felt so right. Here she was on a private jet escaping. Escaping the world she helped to fix. Fixer? That is a joke. Her fixing is what screwed everyone 's life up. She let her chocolate eyes shut and listen to the hum of the jet engine. She was trying so hard to shut it all out. Everything was going to be fine and she would get back her soul. She looked to her side to see Jake smiling at her. Just by reflex, she returned the smile. She was glad to have some company .

There it was again… that damn cell. The buzzing was driving her to the point of madness. She had a pretty good idea who it was and what it was about. She just couldn't take it anymore.

"Just take it to voice mail." She told Jake. He obeyed and the ringing stopped. There was only the roar of the engines as the plane was getting ready for takeoff. She closed her eyes and sighed.

But there was only one thing that kept nagging at her…it was him…

Her last image of him was with his dead son in his arms. Broken, defeated. But it was going to be alright. He had his wife, his staff , and they would take care of him. He was no longer her problem. She was no longer "the help" or his mistress . They would all be better off without her. Huck would finally be free to reunite with the family that he lost. Abby would probably be standing under a chuppah somewhere marrying David Rosen. Cy would find love again as he raised the child he adopted with his late husband. Yes, they would all be fine.

But there was one thing that kept nagging at her… it was the past…it was hearing voices from her past

"We're in this together"

"Just one minute"

"I choose you"

"Somewhere in another life, another reality we are married and we have four kids and we live in Vermont"

"You own me, you control me, I belong to you."

"He calls you the love of his life. Don't you dare give up on him"

That last voice got her. Cyrus knew what she meant to Fitz. The two of them had been through a lifetime together. He had almost died, he had told her that he was willing to give it all up for her. Everything. He had even had a house built for her in Vermont. Now ,she was the one who was giving up. She was the coward. On the darkest day of his life, she was leaving her man. She felt like everything was her fault. After all, it was her sweet terrorist of a mother who stole the vile that killed his son. Her own father had voiced revenge against Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third. "He took my child, I am taking his." Her father was definitely someone to be feared. Jake could vouch for that .

The plane was beginning its final approach. The engines just got louder and louder. They were picking up speed so it could ultimately climb into the blue sky. But the noise, and her thoughts made her feel even more claustrophobic. Everything was pushing in on her . She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was trying to catch her breath because it ultimately came to her, she didn't belong on this plane. She wouldn't let her father win. She needed the plane to stop right now. She was needed. People depended on her. She was a gladiator and gladiators don't run, they fight. There was plenty of fight left in Olivia Carolyn Pope.

She picked up the phone that had a direct line to the cockpit, "I need to get off." She said with confidence.

Jake's look of ease was suddenly met with a look of terror. "Olivia! You can't ! He'll kill me. You can't run from command. It was my job to get you away from him. He was never supposed to see a second term. He was supposed to be killed with that bomb. I failed and now I am dead." He grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving the plane. She ripped away from his muscular grip.

She turned to him and said earnestly, "It is not fair to you. I don't love you . I am only trying to replace him by using you. That was the whole pretend boyfriend thing. Just an act. I have been acting and hiding for long enough. I don't know what the future holds for me and him. But I do know this, there are people in Washington that depend on me. I get them out of trouble, I save their careers, I fix them. I took five people and gave them a second chance. I created a President. I am needed. You are perfectly welcome to take my father's jet and go wherever you want. But I have to go back . "

Olivia sat comfortably as the plane turned around and headed back toward the terminal. Jake just kept staring at this woman. His pal was lucky to have her. She was amazing. Beauty, brains, and look at that body. He knew deep in his heart that she still loved Fitz, but he had to give it one more try. After all, Navy doesn't give up. Olivia took the cell from her Prada bag and braced herself for the messages on her phone. She put in the number she had committed to memory.

"Hello, get me Cyrus Beane."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia watched as the jet cleared air space and disappeared into the evening DC sky. She was sure she was making the right decision. She listened to the garbled and frustrated voice of one Mellie Grant. Yes . she had declared Olivia the enemy, but in that same evil breath she had said so many times that she wanted Olivia to "service" her husband. Olivia did feel sympathy for her when she heard the sobbing in the background. She couldn't even imagine what this woman was going through at this point. She probably wanted to grab some of that scotch as well.

Cyrus gave her a capsule account of the situation. She told him that they were going to have to do damage control at this point. Immediately ,she went into fixer mode. She kept a look out for the car that was coming for her. It wasn't a total shock when she saw the long , black limousine pull up with the Presidential seal on it. The driver got out and opened the door for her.

"Seriously?" she queried.

"First Lady's orders , Maam." The driver answered.

Making herself comfortable, Olivia looked at the seal emblazoned in the luxurious car. She had been in this car a few times, but never for business. She could only think back to the times when he would nuzzle her neck and then take tiny bites of her chocolate skin. But there she was crossing that line again. She couldn't shake the memories of their recent conversations. It just wasn't the same Fitz . She was actually scared to get to her destination. She also noticed that the car was not going at a slow speed, it was racing through the traffic on the Beltway. Her stomach churned. Before she knew it, the car was making its way up Pennsylvania Avenue and towards the back gates.

Olivia was met in the downstairs hallway by Cyrus. He grabbed her arm and led her right to the white door of the Oval Office. With a shaky hand, she slowly opened the door. She had a shocked look on her face for the sight she was seeing. The usually put together Mellie was crouched down on her two legs , hair mussed up , and a wrinkled Donna Karan suit. You could tell that she was exhausted balancing on her ever present black Christian Loboutin pumps. Her face was registering the combination of frustration and exhaustion from her place on the floor.

But that isn't the sight that disturbed Olivia the most. What disturbed her was the disheveled man that Mellie was holding on to. His eyes were almost shut as she could see the tears rolling down his chiseled face. The tailored suit was wrinkled and his hand covered his mouth as he sobbed silently. She could also see the tumbler and the scotch bottle right next to him. She had never seen him like this, but she knew that he had been calling for her. It was up to her once again. Kicking off her pumps, she got down on the floor.

She took his head and cradled it with her arms. With loving strokes she slowly stroked his hair.

"Sssh, baby I'm here now. Ssh Livvy's here." She calmly reassured him.

He didn't look up, but she could feel his hand gently holding her arm. Olivia just kept holding him and eyeing the scotch bottle. She put her arm around his shoulder and with Cyrus's help, they moved him to the couch. Taking off his Gucci loafers, Olivia found a throw and gently laid it over him. When she heard the loud snoring, she knew it was safe to leave him. But before she left him, she just had to have one more look. Confident that they were the only ones in the room, she mouthed silently,

"I love you too, Fitz." With that she closed the door and walked out.

Mellie, Andrew, and Cyrus were waiting in Cyrus's office. When she saw the three of them , she knew that it was time for her to go to work. "Alright, this is what we are going to do. We are going to draft a statement explaining that the country is in good hands. President Grant has gone through trials before and he is strong enough to do his job. That way if Sally has any plans, it will squash them before she can cause any problems. We will say that the President is resting tonight and will address the nation tomorrow."

"I'll start the speech writers on it right away." Cyrus said as he took off for the press offices

Olivia noticed something else, she noticed that VP elect Andrew Nichols had his arm draped around Mellie's shoulder. But something else , Mellie seemed to have calmed down. She noticed that she hadn't drank any liquor and she couldn't smell it on her breath. She seemed calmer and maybe even happier considering the circumstances.

Mellie moved away from Andrew and addressed Olivia," I just want to say thank you for saving our ass again. I didn't think he would fall apart this way. He just kept saying "Where's Olivia?" and I didn't know what to do . I kept calling and calling but there was no answer."

"It doesn't matter now." Olivia assured her. "What matters is that I am here and this time I will stay."


	3. Addressing the Nation

The television cameras had been set up . Everyone was on edge. Olivia had met with the speech writers as well as Cyrus. This had been a catastrophe, press wise. Sally Langston watched with great interest as the President was prepped for his address. She could feel something was going to snap , and soon. She was after all,still Vice President.

"Look at that jackal, ready to pounce." Cyrus said as he eyed Sally like a snake ready to strike.

"She's not getting a chance." Fitz said as he straightened his collar. Liv came up to him and wrapped a blue tie around his neck. With love, she carefully tied the tie. Fitz looked down and smiled that special smile to her. She couldn't resist looking into those steely blue gray eyes. They seemed to say "in control" . No one could see the volcano boiling beneath the surface. It all seemed too easy, thought Olivia.

"Maintain focus, keep looking at the cameras, stress the important point that you are grateful to the nation for their prayers at this time of crisis. " Olivia continued as she straightened the jacket. She had to admit it was hard to concentrate on business as she felt through the material to the muscles beneath the jacket. She had to keep it together because nothing was resolved. She had done this so many times with him being all apologetic and then he would become all masculine and control freak. How did she know this is what was going to happen again.

Mellie wandered over with Teddy in her arms. He had one of her necklaces twirled around his hands and was stuffing it in his mouth. Karen kept taking it from his grasp. You could see how uncomfortable Mellie was with the child. She even told Cyrus that she wasn't that fond of babies. Still, the "Perfect " family had to put on act for America and network television. Karen hated this. She hadn't felt the same since she had lost her brother. No one left her alone. Someone was always calling, or delivering flowers. Finally, she retreated to her own room and slammed the door. This was the first time that she actually left her room, thanks to her "dear mother"

"We have to be strong, we have to be a family more than ever." Mellie had told her.

"Is that why Uncle Andrew hasn't left yet and why Olivia came straight from the airport? Oh come on Mom, I know the score. I saw you and Uncle Andrew in the Roosevelt Room and I know that Daddy fools around in the Oval." Mellie hoped that no one heard her. They weren't ready for a scandal. Karen calmly walked over to her father as the make up people worked on him.  
"Daddy, I want you to know I love you. I don't understand any of this , but I want you to know that I support you." She then leaned over and gave her father a kiss on his temple. Fitz reached down from the make up and hugged her.

"I know sweety, and Daddy appreciates that." It was such a comfort and in his mind he made a promise to himself to be the best father to the two remaining children, no matter who was their real father.

At that point, Sally Langston strolled with confidence to Fitz as he was being briefed before the address. "Mr President, I want to let you know that you have my full support in this time of great grief. You can count on me." She gave him one of her insincere smiles and a handshake. Then she turned to Mellie."And you too, Madam First Lady." Encased in a phony hug, Mellie eyed her as she walked away.

"I don't trust that woman as far as I can throw her." Mellie said cautiously.

"She definitely has her eye on the Oval." Cyrus added.

"Well she is not going to get her chance. I may have been in a coma the last time , but she isn't getting near that office this time." Fitz got down from the chair. One of the secret service had been mysteriously replaced with a new man. Olivia wondered if that had anything to do with Gerry or not. The two men walked next to Fitz as he strode with confidence to the podium.

"He's a ticking bomb." Cyrus whispered to Olivia. Olivia immediately moved to her own place on the podium for the introduction.

"Ladies and gentleman, The President of the United States," Olivia smiled as she did the announcement Fitz took the podium , he winked at Olivia as she left the platform.

The hot television lights were beating down on his head. Boy it was like it was a thousand degrees on that platform. Eyes all he could see were eyes. They were all staring at him. Why was he so nervous and on edge? He had done this a million times . The press actually said he knew how to work his audience and that he had charisma. Actually compared him to JFK with the Navy references and the young son in the White House. When the Amanda Tanner rumors began to fly, they compared him in that respect as well.

But he just couldn't get that nagging feeling out of his head. Everyone against the wall was on edge. Mellie held on to Teddy as she grit her teeth. Cyrus took out his handkerchief and wiped his sweaty brow. Olivia held her papers and prayed. She wasn't a religious person, but she had hoped that there would be somebody looking out for the man she loved. Karen knew there was something wrong.

The room was filled with eager reporters. It was as if they were waiting for him to slip up. Sally gave her look as she watched with anticipation. She was ready. Andrew made his way over to Mellie and took Teddy from her arms. She started to motion to her husband to begin his speech. She also said a prayer that there would be no questions from the press. She could see the breakdown coming too.

He looked into the cameras and then straightened his papers, he then took a sip of water.

"What is he doing?" Mellie said through her teeth.

"C'mon sir." Cyrus edged as well

With a clearing of his throat, Fitz began

"My fellow Americans, Ladies and gentlemen of the press corps" I am standing here tonight…." He then walked off the platform and the secret service followed close behind. Karen followed quickly.

"Daddy." She cried.

"I knew it, no backbone." Said Mellie.

"Not the time, Maam" Cyrus added as he followed after

Olivia knew she was the one who was going to take the fall for this breakdown. She climbed the steps of the platform as the million flashbulbs went off.

"Miss Pope"

"Miss Pope"

Olivia didn't ask for this.

"I will have answers to all your questions tomorrow" she said as she turned on her heels . She knew where he was headed.

Fitz had poured himself a large glass of Chivas and gulping it like there was no tomorrow. Mellie had tried to consul him and he just pushed her away. Karen was scared because she had never seen her father act like this ever. The pain …. The pain could be drank away. He just didn't know if he could ever feel normal again. He had lost his son, no his son was murdered. They had expected him to go on as if nothing had happened. Mellie knew there was one person who could get to him. Olivia walked toward the man and he bellowed.

Get out! Haven't I been hurt enough!"

Olivia wondered what to do next. Even she couldn't fix him this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello fellow gladiators. I hope you are all are enjoying this story. I had started another story called Presidential Overtures which was a Grey's crossover with Scandal. For the time being, I am working on this story. With everyone's feelings about the S3 finale , I just thought that this story would be enjoyed more . I promise a few twists and turns along the way. But there will be a great payoff at the end I promise… Thanks for welcoming me into the world of Scandal…here comes Chapter Four and I promise as much drama as the real thing.

Mellie was exasperated. Everything that she had was now coming apart. She was getting used to the fact that she would be First Lady for another four years. She had been saved . But it almost looked like that once again her over sensitive husband was letting his emotions rule his life. First, the whole deal with Olivia and now this. He had to be brought back to the brink. Sally couldn't win because she was a monster. She needed to be the fixer this time.

Pushing Olivia to the side, she pulled open the door of the Oval Office. "I swear , do I have to do everything around here." Mellie burst into the door at full force.

He was ready. He knew this showdown was coming. There had been the election and now having to plan Gerry's funeral, they really had any time to confront the real issues. But he knew that she would take out all stops , both were not stupid, intelligent legal minds trained at the finest law schools in the country. But he had it. Olivia had returned to him and he treated her terribly. That very fact tore at his very core . He poured himself another tumbler of the amber liquid . He told himself for courage. He needed it , because he was fighting the fight of his life.

Taking another swig, he poured the burning liquid down his throat. He could hear the fatal sound of her heels clinking on the tiles. He rested his hand on the desk , using it as a crutch to hold him up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mellie ripped the glass from Fitz's hand. "Do you know you are ruining everything? You are so weak. Your father was right. You don't have what it takes. Sally Langston is posed and ready to take what is rightfully hers. She now has the ammunition to take the Presidency."

Fitz just eyed Mellie as the typical monster she was. He just stood and said with surrender. "Let her have it. I lost anyway." He then retrieved the bottle and started to pour another drink in a glass nearby.

Mellie took him by the shoulders. She had to make her point because she was right. "But honey, don't you understand ? God has smiled on us. By some miracle, you won. " This was just about enough. Fitz broke from his wife's embrace. It was all part of her manipulations.

"I won? You think I won? We now have the task of burying our son . I hardly think that's a victory." He seethed. He took another sip.

"We still have a lot of work to do , Fitzgerald. The deal was two terms. It is far from over. We still have two other children. We can go on from here."

"You have two other children. I don't know what the hell I have." Fitz knew he hit a nerve by the look on her face. " I don't even know if they are mine. I mean , with what you told me about Big Jerry and him raping you. I wouldn't even be surprised if you got yourself knocked up to hold on to your little plan."

Mellie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears came to her eyes. "You couldn't believe that I am such a monster. "

"Oh but I do. I believe you would do what you had to . You lied during the election and said you had a miscarriage, you induced labor, and don't you even get me started about Defiance. I know for a fact that you were cheating on me long before Olivia. There were rumors of you and Paul Morley at the beginning of the campaign. I am sure there were others as well. And now this whole thing with Andrew and right in my house." Fitz had made a direct hit.

"You have room to talk. I would love to see that Secret Service log and see how many trips were made to Olivia Pope's apartment and office. I would also like to see how much footage from the Oval Office was destroyed since your inauguration ."

"How many times do I have to tell you . I love her. I was willing and I am still willing to give this all up for her. There is a big difference between you and her Mellie, she would love for me myself , not just what I could give her. " Fitz knew he was coming down to the wire now. He turned to Mellie and took her hands. "Let's stop fooling ourselves. Before anyone else gets hurt. We both are in love and with someone else. Let's just stop hurting each other. We will go to California to bury our son, but after that we will start proceedings.

Mellie couldn't believe wha t Fitz was saying, "You mean?"

"Yes, Mellie let's end this charade. I will make another address with you at my side for the last time. I will redeem myself with the American people. I will show Sally that I am a force to be feared. And then I will announce that with this latest tragedy, that we are sorry to say that even with counseling , our marriage can't be saved. So with both sides mutually agreeing , we will be filing for divorce." Fitz said with resignation.

"And what exactly do I get? I mean in California I can contest the divorce and get half of everything. I can bring up your infidelities. "Mellie was careful of her use of words.

"If you bring up anything, you can kiss your political career goodbye. So I suggest you be a good girl." He had to shake his head. Sometimes she could be such a child. "Here is what we are going to do. We are going to California to bury our son. It will be a private funeral. Andrew will come with us since he is an old family friend and Olivia as a dear advisor and dear friend will be coming as well. That way we can both be comforted and both of our indiscretions will be hidden for the time being." He had to applaud himself sometimes for the mind that he had.

Fitz and Mellie had taken Andrew and Olivia into a conference room along with Cyrus . They both explained to their respected lovers this ingenious plan.

"It is good . but will the public buy it?" Cyrus wondered.

A smile came to Olivia 's face. She knew the group who could make the American public buy anything. They would go over a cliff for her. The best part is that she could let her 'gladiators" know that she was alright after the abrupt exit . They could fix this and the best part is that this client wouldn't have to pay anything. He had already given her his heart.

"I think we can do it." Olivia looked at Fitz. She smiled shyly at him.

It was a place that looked like civilization had forgotten it. The walls were dank and dark. It reeked of the smell of death. Yet it was the headquarters of the most sinister part of the government. Ops were brought here if they dared disobeyed command. Eli Pope, may have looked like any common business man, but he had the power. He had more clout and clearance even than the President . That suited him fine because Grant had taken something more precious away from him. He had returned the favor by having someone taken from him. He was the one who killed the eldest son of the President. Pope now made the rules.

"No!" a bearded Jake Ballard screamed with terror as two thugs held his arms behind his back.

Eli paced back and fourth with a sinister look . He had a mission and Ballard failed . He must pay.

"I gave you one job. I even gave her a plane to get away from him. I told you he would poison my Olivia and he would break her heart. You were to separate them forever. And now you have failed. " The look on Rowan's face was more sinister than he could ever remember it was. He turned and then gave the order,"

"Put him in the box." He commanded. The two men pushed Jake into the hole in the floor. Here is where he would stay.

Back in the shadows, a small face looked on as the prison was incarcerated. He had found a way to escape and he needed to get out. His focus wasn't that clear , since he had lost his glasses a long time ago. The once new Burberry black trench just hung on his bones now. His once perfectly coiffed hair was long and stringy. He moved his hands along the wall and made his way into the light again. He had the makings of the story of the century and it almost cost him his own life. But that wasn't the most important thing anymore. He had to return to the two loves of his life.

He took out the crumpled photo. He was smiling and so was his lover, his partner, and their little angel.

He had to warn them that the storm was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow thanks so much for the feed back . It is really making me smile. Since there has been so much heavy drama, it's time to just enjoy some good old fashion Olitz fluff. Just call it a break in the action

It felt great to be home. Well , she had spent the last two days at the White House. It had been a roller coaster of emotions for the last forty eight hours . Olivia had every thing taken out of her. This was her time now. Dropping her suitcase on the bed, she pulled out the dirty clothes and made a mental note that she would be gone again. She never expected that her next trip would be to California and to bury Fitz's son. She had to admit though, she was a good teacher. Fitz had come up with a plan that made everyone happy. Now if only she could sell it to the American people.

Filling her tub, she put on some music. Something mellow, she smiled and found the perfect cd. Marvin and Tammy singing "You're All I Need to Get By" The tub was filling up with water , so she poured in the vanilla scented bubble bath. Then she lit some candles and surrounded the tub with the tiny glass dishes. Next on the agenda, was a wine glass and a corkscrew. She went through her collection and found the perfect one. She did love her wine. Her favorite times were when she would have her friend, Cyrus come over and they would dish the capital scene. She remembered having him come over a few nights after the funeral. It was just nice to just talk like in the old days. Before all the complications. She held him as he cried for his lost love. He patted her hand as she confessed about the love of her life. He just smiled that crooked smile and said , "I know."

Ah here it was . She pulled out the cork and let the red liquid pour into the glass. Carrying the glass, she maneuvered her way back to the bathroom. Lying on the glass end table was her phone. Actually, she had two phones. One was the one for her associates and clients. The other was a special one that she wanted no one to know about. She had a feeling, so she picked up the burner and carried it in the bathroom. Dropping off the glass, she climbed into the tub. Her dark chocolate skin tingled with the tepid water in the tub. She loved water. That was her salvation.

It was late and he was more than tired. Mellie had decided to spend the night at Blair House with Andrew. Teddy was sleeping peacefully in his crib, unaware of everything that was going on around him. Karen had finally just decided to watch a funny movie in her room. It was so quiet where hours ago there was nothing but chaos going on.

He looked at the end table and the glass of water. Sitting next to it, were two prescription bottles. One was a sleeping pill and the other was an anti depressant. The shower did feel good. It was taking all the stress away. He just let his mind wander of another shower. When their bodies were entwined together and stolen kisses were combined with the splash of the water. He wondered what she was doing now.

Wrapped in a big , fluffy blue robe. Fitz sat down in his chair . It felt good to actually relax in the cushiony chair after a day of sitting on that hard leather one in the Office. The usually flattened dark hair was wet and curly. The front of the robe exposed the taunt and tight body of a man half his age. You could still see the remnants of the California boy tan. He made a mental note to take her to California , maybe when the rest of Washington was in the midst of winter. He began to get excited with thoughts of her in a skimpy bikini. Excitement that he couldn't hide in the skimpy robe.

He had a naughty school boy look as he picked up the phone. He just had a feeling.

She began to sink down into the water and let her dark hair drop into the water. She would straighten it in the morning. She let her eyelids close, as she listened to the song. A smile came to her face as she realized the words were her life.

"You're all I need to get by"

At that moment, the phone went off. She knew who was calling.

He didn't have to say anything else. "Hi"

She had that million dollar smile and returned her greeting . "Hi"


	6. Chapter 6

After she opened the ancient door, Olivia started for the elevator. There was a little bit of aprehension as she rode to the floor of her offices.

"Are you guys good?" Olivia said to the two agents, Dale and Chuck who were now her permanent companions thanks to Fitz. He didn't want to take any chances with everything that had happened. Olivia now had her own SS detail. You would think by now that she would be used to Secret Service since her relationship with those in the White House. Without a sound, the two agents followed close behind her.

Timidly, she walked into the offices bearing the legend on the door Olivia Pope and Associates. In her hand , was a Starbucks . She took a few minutes to remember how it was when she left. Now it was not only back to business, but she had the mammoth task to do spin control for the White House again. The scene was one that she didn't expected. Her "gladiators' were in idle mode. She hated to think that if she would have stayed away, there wouldn't have been any business to come back to after all. Abby had a murder mystery by the famous author Richard Castle in her hands while she was playing footsie with David Rosen. Huck and Quinn were amusing themselves by playing a game of cards. The only one that was noticeably missing was the dashing Harrison. He was no where to be found.

Olivia grinned . This was her people. "Well, nice to see everyone hard at work." She put down her cup and one of the agents took it from her.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us." Squealed Abby as she approached Liv for a hug. "Good to be back , guys." Olivia looked around the room. "Where's Harrison?" she queried. Huck got up slowly and walked over to her. "We don't know and it doesn't look good." He said in his usual way. Olivia also noticed that Quinn had returned to the gladiator. "Are you back now for good?" she asked the young woman in the business suit.

"I guess I have been doing some fixing of my own. It was Huck that led me back home" she said as she lovingly looked at the tattered man. "I am back." she smiled.

"Are you back or is this just a stopover?" Abby was curious after their last encounter.

"I am back." Olivia knew she had to explain herself. "I wasn't thinking straight. It has just been everything , the damn election, my parents, Sally, Gerry's death. My head was spinning and all I wanted to do was escape. But then I realized that I was needed and I couldn't leave you guys and I couldn't leave Washington. " Fully satisfied with her explanation, she opened the folder and put the picture of the President up on the board.

Abby rolled her eyes, "You know we really have to stop having your boyfriend as a client if we want to make money. " David was puzzled by this comment. "Boyfriend? But he is the Pres…." Abby cut in "Don't you ever pay attention? Keep up Rosen! So what has Fitzy done this time?" she said as she munched on a banana nut muffin.

"People we are going to help make history. We are going to help the American people accept a President who is divorced." Olivia had to make her case. Abby leaped up "Ding dong the bitch is gone!" she squealed. "Not yet, Mellie has finally come to realize there are things that are more important than the White House. She has had an examination of conscience. " David Rosen entered the conversation with his usual comments. "Last I heard she was banging the VP." Abby slapped him in the back of the head. "It's more than that, Mellie's in love. It turns out that her and Andrew Nichols had a history that went back to when Fitz was governor of California. With everything that has happened, the two of them just decided that this would be the best course of action." Olivia tried with all her heart to stay focused . She didn't realize that the words she was saying were the answer to a prayer she said.

Quinn got the biggest grin on her face and ran over to hug Olivia. "I am so happy for you." She squealed. Huck was being his usual apprehensive self. "I sincerely hope that he means it this time."

"I just don't know" Mellie said as she talked to Andrew. "I agreed to this , but I don't feel comfortable with this big of a decision."

"Don't make the decision just yet, wait until you get back from California. You will have buried Gerry , escaped the press, and had a little more clarity."

Lauren came into Mellie's office. "Mrs. Grant. I have the itinerary for California. We will be leaving in two hours. President Grant has released a statement to the press office.

"No Press," Fitz said forcefully. "Did you hear me Cyrus? None . If I am going to do this right, it is going to require timing. We can't let anything get out until I get back. Now , I realize that there are some bills that are due to go to the House and a trade treaty , and I will take those with me." Fitz packed up his briefcase and put the paperwork in it. Mellie had met him around back with their suitcases. He wanted to leave with as little fan fare as possible. Andrew slid into the other car and held Mellie' s hand. Fitz just rubbed his temple and looked at his watch.

Olivia had gone back to her apartment to grab a bag for the flight. She had a very smart Prada sleeveless dress in black that she put in a garment bag. It was demure enough for an occasion like this. Putting in her Jimmy Choos, the agent reminded her that they still had to drive to Andrews . Getting in the car, she started to feel queasy again. This was about the third time today she had gotten sick. She wondered if it was stress or something she ate. Opening the door, she threw up the contents of her lunch.

Finally the car arrived at Andrews , she spied the large jet . It was sure a beauty. She had declined numerous occasions to be a passenger on Air Force One. Well , they were all invitations to be initiated into the Presidential Mile High Club. She slowly climbed the steps to the huge plane was empty except for Mellie, Andrew and several Secret Service agents. Fitz was sitting on a couch by the window looking over some legislation. Spotting her, he put down the papers and patted a place so she could sit next to him. Olivia handed her bag to the attendant and sat down. Laying her head on his shoulder, he brushed her dark silky hair . She stared up and looked into those intense blue grey eyes that seem to be so welcoming to her at this very moment. Taking some of her hair, he whispered softly into her ear. "It's gonna be alright , Livvy" Then he took his lips and softly kissed her neck. Olivia closed her eyes and Fitz put his arm around her. Then the mighty bird took off for California and home.


	7. Chapter 7

Landing in California, Air Force One came to a screeching halt . The plane began to settle and Mellie lifted the blinds to see outside. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the line of photographers and press ready for their departure.

"I'll kill him, I told him no press." Fitz angrily answered. He looked down to see Liv sleeping and gently tapped her. "Honey, we're in California." Her eyes fluttered as she accustomed herself to the light on the plane. Mellie accosted her and further brought her attention to the crowd outside.

"It's Cyrus, I am going to cut him a new… what in the hell is the big idea? I didn't want anybody to know about this trip. It's a family matter." Screamed Fitz. Livia just licked her lips as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Sir you didn't exactly give the nation confidence when you walked off the platform in the middle of a press conference. We need to give the image of a grieving President who is burying his name sake . Trust me, they will get a few shots and then leave." Cyrus was pulling out his blondish hair with every word in the hope that he could get him to buy this. "Okay," sighed Fitz.

"He wants a show basically. He wants the nation to see us grieving." Fitz just shook his head and his brownish curl fell on his forehead out of place. He stuck his hands in his pockets and began to pace the length of the jet. Mellie looked at Olivia to give the answer they were looking for.

"Okay, a show they want. A show they will get." Olivia sometimes was proud of how fast she could think on her feet. "First we will send out the honor guard with the casket. That should hog some time. Next will come the grieving First Family. Arm around and heads down. The last that will come off will be the friends of the family. By then, they should have a roll full and they will go home."

As they carried Gerry off the plane. It was a sight that would be perfect for the morning edition. Mellie had her head down with Chanel sunglasses to cover her tearstained eyes. Her devoted husband, had his own head bowed with his arm around her as they disembarked from the stairs. Karen was holding Teddy as she walked next to her father. Olivia could see the toll that all of this had taken on Fitz. There were dark circles that underlined his eyes. She could also see a tear in the corner of the usually steely blue eyes. It stirred her emotions so much that she began to cry.

"Pull it together, Liv, this is your show." Andrew whispered as he put his arm around her shoulder. The two of them walked somberly to the waiting limos. Flashes popped all over the place as the picture was captured for all of eternity. In a burst of emotion Olivia fell apart and screamed. "It's so not fair. He was just a little boy. " She took out a silk handkerchief and cried into it. The scene caused everyone to take notice. It was tearing apart Fitz because at the moment he couldn't do anything .

It caused Mellie to make a comment. "I wonder what is Livvie's problem?" she queried "Leave it alone," her husband gritted through his teeth. At that point , Mellie knew to drop it. Meanwhile the press began to shout out questions to the President and his wife.

"How are you handling this tragedy?'

"Will this affect your Presidency at all? Can you still handle the task?"

"Is it true that your son's death was the result of foul play?"

Fitz's brow furrowed as the questions kept being fired at him. He had answers but not right now. He just wanted to get through this and then he would follow through with his plan. It was like an unwritten signal between the two of them , but they were so in sync that all Fitz had to do was look at Olivia and then she knew what to say to get these people to leave them alone.

Blowing her nose, she pulled away from Andrew and took charge. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Grants would like you to respect their privacy at this time. President Grant will answer your questions upon his return to Washington. Thank you and have a pleasant day." At that moment , the many photographers dispersed . The little group climbed into the limo. When they were sure it was safe, Fitz broke his embrace of Mellie .

"I'm glad that little performance is over." Fitz almost breathed a sigh of relief. He was getting so tired of the act of the happily married man. It almost seemed like Mellie was as well. Only one thing crossed his mind. Putting his arm around Olivia, he took his Armani jacket and wrapped it around her. "You alright sweetheart?" He said with concern. She nodded weakly. Mellie just removed her sunglasses, tossed her massive head of dark curls and laid her head on Andrew. He patted it lovingly .

Karen looked into the eyes of her baby brother. She wished she had his naivete. She wished she didn't see her own brother drop dead on stage. She wished that she didn't see her mother on her knees servicing her father's friend. She wished that her parents got along and would live happily ever after. It wasn't about to happen. All her life she heard them argue about how her mother gave up a brilliant career in politics to be the good wife. She knew her mother couldn't stand her kids and knew that she was an albatross that kept her down. She also knew that her father had an affair and she had heard bits and pieces about it. He wasn't happy and neither was her mother. She was beginning to piece things together that Uncle Andrew made her mother happy. And the other woman in her father's life was his campaign manager, Olivia. She took the time out to be with them when their parents were on the campaign trail that historic first time. She actually liked her.

"Okay, I think we are ready. Let's go home." Fitz said into the car phone as his glance went back to Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

A big thanks to all of you gladiators. I am so glad you are enjoying One Pill Makes You Stronger . It is my first attempt at Scandal Fic. It is so great to write for such great characters and there is plenty more adventure and romance ahead. Olitz fans , this chapter is for you…

The motorcade drove down the dusty road. It couldn't even be recognized now. At the entry road, there was now a sentry guard and military stationed in front of what once was the Grant ranch. Barbed wire surrounded the entire ranch. What was once a beautiful ranch in Santa Barbara resembled a military fortress. The road used to be basically a dirt road, but now it was blacktopped for access to a variety of vehicles.

Looking out the window, Olivia had memories of the last time that she was here. She had marveled at the vastness of land. Trees covered the land for miles. It was the perfect place for someone to escape for a while. The length of the road seemed to go on forever, winding through the California hills. There were some horses that seemed to be roaming the fields , eating grass and scattered among the animals were wild flowers coloring the land. There seemed to be beauty all around her.

Karen sat with Teddy on her lap. She was glad to be at the one place she could truly call home. It was sad to think that Gerry wouldn't ever see their home again. For both kids, their lives had been a combination of the Governor's Mansion , White House, and boarding schools. This was the only place that he ever truly felt at home. With the main house in view, Karen excitedly pointed out to her baby brother .

"Look Teddy, we're home." This exchange puzzled both Mellie and Fitz. Then it dawned on both of them that Teddy was born in DC. He had never even seen the family home. Teddy smiled with excitement. He couldn't wait to see all the animals along the way. It almost took Mellie by surprise the way she was feeling as she neared the estate home. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. They both agreed that Gerry loved the ranch so much, that this is where he should be buried. Besides somewhere on the grounds, was a small family cemetery where members of the Grant family were buried.

Andrew noticed that Mellie was becoming uneasy as well. He wanted to get to spend some time to talk with Mellie. He just wanted to let her know that she could depend on him. There were some feelings that he needed to sort out while they were in California. He decided to bring back good feelings to his friends.

"We sure have had some great times here, huh Fitz?" he asked .

"Yep, " he agreed.

Turning to Olivia he said, "Have you ever been here before, Liv?"

"Yes, just once." Olivia couldn't shake the memories of Big Jerry's funeral. That was when she made the decision that this man was going to win , no matter what the cost. This is what made her decide to let Defiance happen. Quite possibly , one of the biggest mistakes that she ever made. "But I didn't get to see the whole ranch. " she added.

Andrew noticed the way that she answered. "Well then maybe Fitzy, can give you the grand tour." He had his out and could have the time to be with her. "If that is alright with Mellie, of course," Mellie really wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Andrew tightened his grip on her hand. "Sure, that would be great." Mellie agreed .

Coming to a halt at the end of the long driveway, Olivia couldn't stop staring at the huge mansion . It almost looked like a castle to her. Am ocean view came with this house. You could see nothing but the most beautiful shade of blue with the sun shining on the water.

The Secret Service detail got out first. Olivia' s own detail held the door for her and then grabbed her bags. Leading her to the house, Fitz had his hand on the small of her back. She was not ready for the experience ahead of her.

Opening the door, all a person could see was the vastness of the house. Artworks the same as those that hung in galleries in Europe lined the walls. Olivia could also see the entire line of the Grant family going back some two hundred years lining the stairway. A banister made from a redwood tree led to the upstairs of the mansion. Plastic covered the antique furniture in the sitting room. Fresh flowers had been placed by the staff when they were notified of the homecoming of the family from Washington.

Hugs had been exchanged from Rosa as she said how sorry she was about Gerry. She always loved to see his smiling face. Olivia found out that she was the woman responsible for the running of the Grant household since they moved into the White House. Her smiling face made her feel at ease.

It had been an exhausting trip and all she wanted to do was change her travelling clothes to more comfortable apparel. Rosa led her to the top of the stairs and opened the door to her room. The guest room was huge, bigger than her apartment in Washington. The bed was gigantic with a floral comforter and a vase of lilacs was on the nightstand. Her clothes had already been hung up and put in the closet and drawers. She secretly hoped that whoever the staff member was that unpacked her clothes didn't see the LaPerla underwear that she had packed . Sitting down on the bed, she through on a white tank top and a loose Valentino skirt. Kicking off the heels, she was glad to put on the low Gucci sandals.

Looking into the hallway, Olivia noticed that Mellie had taken Teddy and laid him in on the bed in her room. She also saw that Karen had shut herself in her own room and she could hear music coming from the room at the end of the hall. She just kept marveling at the size of this house and was curious of the different doors. She would love the chance to explore the ancient house.

"Hi!" Olivia was half startled when she turned around and noticed that Fitz was standing right behind her. She noticed that he had changed clothes as well. He had changed from the tailored suit to a casual white cotton shirt. The thin material barely covered the physique that she had grown to love . The shirt was unbuttoned to reveal his tanned chest . His khakis pants were loose fitting but barely hid anything, to Olivia's satisfaction.

"Mellie's settled in and Karen's in her room. I thought that maybe you would like to go for a walk. I am a little bit wound up , and I thought you might want to go too."

Walking out the front door, the couple headed for a clearing. The brisk Santa Ana winds managed to cool off the land. The winds gave Olivia a chill that caused her to shiver with the light top on. Fitz put his arm around her and then turned her to face him. He ran his hands through her straightened hair. He then moved his lips over hers. Her mouth opened to take his had missed having his mouth on hers. He moved his hands to caress her ass and then slowly he began to caress her breasts. He rolled the nipples through the silky material between his fingers. Then he began to pinch them.

"Fitz! Oh God, I want you so much." She could feel how hard he was against her thigh. It was driving her crazy. She moved her hand down to the belt on his pants and ripped it. Tearing at the fly, she pulled them down and began to thrust herself towards his crotch. He knew it too and then pushed his member into her. He began to thrust against her body. Sweat poured from his head causing his curls to fall onto his head. She braced herself against a redwood tree and held onto it as he forced himself further into her as she screamed . "Uh..uh… oh my Gawwd!" She fell down after he had driven her to orgasm.

Finally he wore her down he had done what he set out to do..… He had truly been reunited with the women he loved. Now down to business.

"Now tell me why you were with Jake?" Olivia knew they had some things to discuss.


	9. Chapter 9

He had never meant to come at her like that. Sometimes for Fitzgerald Grant , sex was a release. He wished he could have taken back the first time they have had sex in a while. He wanted this next time to be special, not so forced. But he also had that question in the back of his mind. Why in the hell did she leave him? Why didn't she try to call him or reach him. Was she so heartless and selfish to think that he wouldn't need her. It seems that Mellie had Andrew now, so he did need her and he needed her more than ever before.

He walked along the path as he buttoned up his fly. Olivia watched every move that he made. She knew him and all his thoughts. She had to be careful. She had to think about what she was going to say. She didn't want this to be one of their typical fights.

"Olivia, did you hear me?" he said forcefully. "What were you doing with Jake ?" he said that as he turned to face her. He was in attack stance, hands on his hips. Both Mellie and Cyrus knew when he took this stance, you don't fuck with Fitzgerald Grant the third.

She stared at the ground, afraid to open her mouth. She also remembered during the campaign that he didn't treat her as an equal. Her mother, Maya had called her "the help" She had been put in her place during a screaming match with Mellie . He referred to her as "my wife" The words echoed through her head. Where did that leave them then? Was all the promises he made just words?

Jake was safe. He was available. There were no strings or road blocks. There were no two Secret Service men who came every time he visited. There was no wife and there was no country. She thought that she could run away. She saw otherwise when it counted. She slowly turned to face Fitz and met him at eye level. She could see the steel look from his eyes and she was ready to answer.

"We haven't been us for a while now. You were turning into what they wanted again. You weren't thinking like you , you became their puppet. You were turning into someone I didn't recognize anymore." Olivia said. "I didn't know if you still wanted me. I thought maybe you had given up on us."

Fitz exploded , he pulled his hands from the side and took her face in his hands. "I never gave up on us. I thought that you wanted me to be the man you wanted, I thought you wanted me to be reelected.I was giving you exactly what you wanted."

Olivia pulled away, "You threw me from the room and told me you were talking to your wife." She cried. "You made me feel like I was there to clean the room." Fitz put down his head at his own behavior. "I tried to apologize, but you wouldn't have it."

"I had made a mess of things. I felt like I needed to disappear. My parents had terrorized everyone. I was the scandal, Fitz. If it wasn't for me , " she started to sniffle. "Gerry wouldn't have died. " She collapsed in his arms as he stroked her back. She continued to sob.

Now at least he knew, "Livvie, I know it wasn't you." He said sincerely. "I don't blame you for his death." He stroked her dark locks. "But he said he wanted someone you loved , because you took me away from him." At this point, Fitz straightened up and looked lovingly at her.

" We are not our parents. You are not a maniacal terrorist or sadistic man. I am not a power hungry manipulative man who uses people who are of use to them. I don't want you for a minute to think I blame you for anything. I just felt like I had lost everything, and I couldn't face life if I had lost you too. You are everything to me." Olivia looked deep into his eyes and she held his face with her hand.

"Things are going to move pretty fast when we get back. I want you to be ready. Your life is going to change. I think I am ready to move ahead now. " he put his arms around her waist. "Put your team in motion, Operation Freedom is a go." At that moment, he slowly put his mouth on her thick lips and began to kiss her passionately.

Next chapter: Mellie needs to talk to Andrew about the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello fellow gladiators… As you have heard by now .. Scandal was renewed for a fourth season. So maybe now Shonda can get Olivia off of that plane and get her back to Washington and Fitz…Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming… Even though this next chapter deals with Andrew and Mellie, understand that I am Olitz all the way…. So enjoy ….

Mellie looked down at her sleeping child. She thought that it must so wonderful for him, he was too young to understand it all. She just wanted to stand there and drink him in. He was now her only son, her baby, the last child she would have. She pulled the ancient hand knitted afghan over him and just stared at the rising and falling of his chest. At that point , she felt a masculine hand on her shoulder. She turned around and quietly pulled the door shut.

"Let's go down the hall." Mellie said as Andrew followed close behind her. He kept staring at every classical feature of this beauty. She was a study in class and brains. She was first in her class at Harvard Law, old Southern money, and a true lady in all senses of the word. Mellie came upon a room that had an antique loveseat with red velvet cushions in it. The two of them sat down next to each other. Andrew started to put his arms around her and then proceeded to kiss her deeply. She immediately broke away from him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Mellie exclaimed. "Do you realize where we are?" In her typical lady fashion, she straightened the Donna Karan pencil skirt she was wearing.

Andrew didn't care. He knew that he wanted her. He knew that part of the reason for accepting to be Fitz's running mate was to be near her again. He knew that she wanted to be near him so he could comfort her after Gerry's death. She needed him and he knew that . He also knew why she was stalling.

"He and Olivia went for a walk a while ago and they aren't back yet. Do you really think that they are just talking?" Andrew asked pointedly.

Mellie looked over at Andrew. No she couldn't sink to his level. She had to have some propriety After all this was her husband's family's home. If he wanted to go into the woods and make out with his mistress, so be it. She couldn't help all the images that she had in her mind. It burned her to the core.

"I have a little more self control than him." She sputtered. Andrew measured his next comment carefully.

"How can you be with a man that doesn't love you?" he asked pointedly. Mellie had to ponder that question. She had a sad look on her face. It hadn't always been like this. They were two people that were victims of their parents' control. He was new money , she was old. He had been deemed American royalty ever since his political father had never reached his goal, the White House. He had been positioned for that ever since the cradle. Harvard, politics, even the Navy was preparing him for that day he would put his hand on the Bible and be sworn in as President.

With this common goal, Mellie and Fitzgerald continued through life. She had given up a brilliant future in politics and law to become his Stepford wife. Dressing and going to political function after function in his quest for the Governor's mansion and eventually the White House. Along the way, she gave birth and considered it part of her duty to him. She didn't really care to be a mother. She just bided her time until it was time for her to shine in the political arena.

But one day when she was alone, his father had a little too much Scotch. He saw her in all her womanliness and threw himself upon her. He forced her to have sex with him. It was frightening as the man forced himself into her and she fought valiantly , but to no avail. He had taken advantage of her claiming that his loser of a son couldn't even give him an heir. It was now a scar on her, she was a marked woman. Weeks later, suddenly she became pregnant. Fitz was overjoyed but she never really knew if it was him or Big Jerry. She held the secret and it drove her to attempt to commit suicide. That was when Andrew had been her savior.

She could no longer have sex with her husband. He reminded her too much of her attacker and she promptly kicked him off when he wanted to make love to her. He finally stopped touching her altogether. She did after all have needs and proceeded to engage herself in affairs with different men. She kept them clandestine , for the sake of her husband's political aspirations. Andrew would be one of these men while he was the Lieutenant Governor of California. But then Fitz's ambitions would be directed at the White House, and she carried on while on the campaign trail. Finally the affair with Mosley came to light and almost killed his chances.

But then came Cyrus and Olivia, his student. Something happened that she noticed immediately. This man who seemed to only act the part of candidate, was taking the advice of this fixer seriously. She had mentioned that the reason that the public didn't accept him as a viable candidate was because it didn't look like they screwed. So then the road show began, and momentum gathered. They were acting like the perfect couple . Mellie started to see the old light returning to her husband and he was lively again. But there was a deeper reason, it was her.

"I think I pushed him away. I think after the attack he didn't think I wanted him anymore. I don't know if he looked for love elsewhere until her. But I do know this, she does something to him. I can't move him the way she does." Mellie said simply. "I was willing to go on national television and expose him as a cheating bastard, but he didn't even flinch. He was at her apartment the whole time." She had tears in her eyes. "Even with Gerry, all he wanted to do was talk to her. Not me. Her!"

Andrew straightened up and took her hand again. "You are smart and ambitious. You are too good for a man who doesn't want you . You could do great things. I believe that things happen for a reason. It is sad that you have lost your son, but you should really think about what you want out of life. Do you want to spend another minute with a man who fantasizes about another woman or a man who truly wants to be with you?" He looked tenderly into her eyes. She gazed for a moment and started to move toward him. Stopping, she couldn't help herself. She turned to face him again and put her hand on his shoulder. Their lips touched as her mouth opened to accept his tongue. She tore the jacket off his shoulders while they were still kissing and threw it on the floor. His hands got loss in her mounds of dark ringlets and she pushed hers through his dark , straight hair. At that moment she didn't care that she was the First Lady of the United States or Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant 111, she was Millicent and she deserved every moment of this.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey and happy mother's day gladiators. I know a few of you were unhappy with the whole Mellie chapter. Well let me assure you , it is just a way to get her to think about where her life is what she needs to do to make herself happy. She is a woman who lost her son, is with a man who doesn't love her, has finally found romance in her life, and she is at a crossroads. You will see where it all fits together soon… so here comes chapter 11… and thank you for your comments and reviews…

The sunlight blinded her with its brightness. It caused her to shade her eyes as she lifted the five hundred count Egyptian sheets. Olivia squinted as she threw her legs over the bed and made her way to the window. She could feel the warmth, since back in Washington it was November .It felt good. She had almost forgotten why she was in California, then it dawned on her. It was a good morning because she didn't feel like hurling all over the place. The bug had passed. It was probably nerves. She listened to hear if any of the other occupants of this crazy hotel were awake. It was hard to believe that this was someone's house. Yeah maybe if they were on television and their name was Ewing or something. She had to admit in her line of work and connections, she had been exposed to similar houses,but nothing like this. This was the the Taj Mahal. She had to remind herself this was where Fitz grew up. One of several places actually.

Feeling the way she did, she decided to talk advantage of the grounds and go for a morning swim. Somehow she always could focus better when she did her laps, a practice from high school and college. She had done a lot of swimming in the past year, with the whole Jake dilemma . She needed to not have her judgement clouded, she had to stay unemotional. At all costs, she couldn't let their lovemaking session in the woods effect the task at hand. Yes, a swim was what she needed.

Olivia pulled her white racing back suit from the bureau and put it on. It was tight and wouldn't pouch up when she raced. Next she pulled back her hair and placed it in a ponytail under the rubber swim cap. She couldn't very well walk out on the grounds like this, so she threw on a tank top and a pair of denim shorts. Stepping into her sandals, she grabbed a towel from the linen closet, put her goggles in her tote bag and made her way out of the room. As she descended the stairs, there was a faint smell of bacon and eggs cooking. She might even be coaxed into eating today.

Fitz had given her a tour last night, in case she wanted to use any of amenities while she was a guest there. It took her a moment, but then she started down the path toward the stables, pool, and tennis courts. The morning dew clung to her flip flops as she made her way down the path toward the pool. She brushed it off when she got to the chain link gate. Peering through , she noticed that she was not alone. She could hear the sound of water splashing. Putting her bag down, she ignored the distraction and put on her swim goggles. She then stretched her arms and poised herself in racing position by the edge of the pool. Launching herself into the water, she began to do her laps. The water felt refreshing to her as it splashed her in the face with each stroke. Faster and faster she went. It was so good to release all that pent up tension and in that house, there was enough of it. After a few laps, she decided to rest. Treading water , she just wanted to relax. Then something dawned on her, the splashing sound disappeared . She could have sworn that someone else was there with her. Dismissing the thought, she decided to resume her swim.

Before she continued, she noticed that there was something at the bottom of the pool. She was a little too apprehensive to check it out. All she noticed was that bubbles were rising from the object. Now she was freaked and was walking towards the ladder. All of a sudden she was grabbed from behind by a pair of wet , hairy arms. She recognized them immediately.

"What the hell?" she screamed as she fell back into the water. When she surfaced, all she could hear was Fitz laughing. She had a pouty look on her face. "I hope you're happy, now my hair is all wet. " She took off the cap and shook the water from the pony tail playfully in his face.

"You do realize that you scared the shit out of me." She rung out her hair with the towel as she climbed from the pool. He noticed how the white suit hugged every little curve on her body. She wasn't with out eyes as well as she noticed how the snug the bulge was with his wet trunks. His hair was unruly and curly and she just wanted to run her long nails through it.

"I'm sorry, just wanted to surprise you . I saw you were out here ." he said sweetly.

"You were here all the time? How can you hold your breath that long? "

Fitz answered proudly, "Seals! We trained on many cold mornings in water colder than this and we had to hold our breaths."

Olivia had to admit , she was turned on . She had no idea of what kind of adventures this man had been on. She knew about the navy stuff, but she had no idea about that part of his life other than the mention of the mission that supposedly killed her mother and the other passengers. She was getting a view into the real man, the man behind the power, the man who she had come back for.

Grabbing the blue towel , he started to rub his hair and his body. On any one else , sun would cause them to burn since they hadn't been exposed to it for quite a while. On him, it just started a nice bronze color that would stand out in the DC winter. Olivia had to laugh when she saw the Presidential seal on the towel.

"What's so damn funny?" Fitz was unaware of the joke. Olivia smirked and then pointed to the towel. "Seriously?" she giggled.

"Hey , maybe if you're good , I can get you one." He smiled.

"And what do you mean by good?' she queried.

"I am always good." He grinned evilly. Olivia took her towel and snapped him in the behind.

"Let's go get some breakfast I am ravenous." Olivia suggested as she wrapped her towel around her.

"Me too, maybe we can eat too."

"You're hopeless." She said with a smile. The two started to walk toward the house.

Mellie had spent a little more time this morning at the mirror. She decided to try a new shade of lipstick and tighten her curls a little more. It had been such a wonderful evening and it brought her to life. More than she had been in quite a while. She looked at the buffet that Rosa had placed out for breakfast and then just decided to get some juice. She was actually looking forward to him coming down for breakfast. She heard footsteps and then peeked through the doors to see who was coming. Karen gave her an evil type look and then put back in her headphones. She didn't even acknowledge her mother.

He walked down the stairs whistling and straightening his tie. Andrew hadn't felt this alive in quite a while. He had given up hope that he would find the right woman. And now, he had. He flew down the stairs hoping that she would be there. He also knew that their little secret would have to be kept a little while longer. He had fond memories of Fitz punching him in the eye when he heard of their little budding romance. He was the last one to expect someone getting mad for having an affair. After all, he knew very well of his and Olivia's. Then his mistress had the nerve to ask him to stop it. People in glass houses.

But he just wanted to see her again. And he had been thinking that maybe she wanted that too.

"Good morning." He smiled as he kissed Mellie on the cheek. Her eyes grew wide as she smacked him away. "Andrew." He just didn't understand because last night was so great.

Suddenly the door opened and Olivia and Fitz walked through, Still wet from their swim, they were smiling and laughing. Mellie got the sternest look on her face. She walked over to them and exclaimed."I would hate to interrupt your good time but , I hope you realize that we have the funeral this afternoon. The funeral for our son."

Olivia felt embarrassed by this display "I'm sorry Mellie." She said as she ran upstairs .

Turning toward her husband, she directed her anger. "You and your whore were acting like a couple of love sick teenagers. Ever since we have come here, all you have done is satisfy your horniness. Well I am not having it!"

Drinking his orange juice, he slammed the full glass on the counter. Liquid splashed all over the counter.

"You're not having it! That's rich! You know the score Mellie. It is bad enough that I have to put on an act in that place. I am NOT doing it in my own fucking house!' he bellowed.

Looking over at Andrew, she tried to calm him down. "Please we have guests." She bargained

"I will not be controlled ! This is my house , not the White House. Mine! I will be damned if this is going to continue ." he yelled. He stomped on the tiles until he was stopped by Rosa. "Breakfast?" He turned to face his wife again. "I have lost my appetite." Fitz slammed out the kitchen door.

After he left , the silence was broken. "I am so tired of the arguments. Why can't I have two parents like all my other friends? They fight all the time and they get lawyers and get a divorce. My fucking parents can't get a fucking divorce because my daddy is the FUCKING President! At least Gerry doesn't have to hear it anymore. I wish I were dead!" She bolted from the table and caused her brother Teddy to start crying very loudly from his high chair. Mellie just put her own head down and began to cry.

"I have had it! Livvie, I need you to gather your troops. We are going to need serious ammunition to bring down that bitch! I want a meeting day after tomorrow. Start gathering, phone records, hotel receipts, security camera footage, go back to the when we in the Governor's mansion, the campaign trail, when I was in the hospital. "

"You mean it's time." Olivia asked.

"If that isn't enough, I am sure I can think of some of her other tricks." He said out of breath.

"I thought you said it would amicable." Olivia had a confused look on her face.

"I know my wife and she will try something. I just want to be ready for her." He reached for his cell phone. "Jason, hi it's Fitz, Can we meet for breakfast this morning? I will be bringing a long a friend who is also legal counsel . Ten o clock, okay." He slammed his phone shut.

"I 'm doing it! I can't believe I am doing this!" Fitz picked up Olivia and twirled her around. She was starting to get dizzy , but she was all caught up in the excitement.

"Over a cliff?" he smiled

"Over a cliff." She agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was assembled around the conference table. Papers were scattered on the table. Huck was seated in front of his computer, Quinn was watching over his shoulder. David Rosen stood by a board with a Sharpie writing down a list of sins

Lied about Pregnancy

Induced Labor

Lied and said she had miscarriage during campaign

Forged my signature when I was still in a coma

"Let's be clear people." Olivia said as she paced in a circle. "This is not to be used unless absolutely necessary. We don't know what her game is yet, but we have to be prepared." Upon the regular board were two photographs, one of the President of the United States and the other of Olivia Pope. They were working on the end game.

It had been a very eventful last few days for Olivia. Between meeting with Fitz's lawyer and a simple burial for Gerry, Olivia had been stressed out. He had told her that they would be moving fast upon the return to the Capitol. He wasn't kidding. He had spent the afternoon trying to write one of the most important speeches in his term of President. He knew he had to do it sometime, and now was it. He was working on telling the American people that he and his wife had been through this terrible tragedy, tried to band together and finding out after a lot of counseling and prayer, that they were getting a divorce. Mellie had not been the same since California. She just wanted to cry and hold on to Andrew. He had been staying at Blair House and she had been spending the night there as well.

"All clear." Hal said as he made way for Fitz to enter OPA. Fitz immediately walked over to Olivia and kissed her very deeply on the mouth. After backing away from her, Olivia took her finger and brushed her lip. She was still very self conscious about these public displays of affection.

"Well what have we got here.?"Fitz read the board with intensity and stuck his hands into his pockets as he paced the room.

"Behold the sins of the First Lady. " David Rosen announced.

"You can add to that election conspiracy." Everyone in the room turned their heads and looked at him when he said that . "Oh well I am exempt, I had nothing to do with it. And Olivia had been coerced into it if it would come up." He looked over at her to show that he was looking out for her best interests too. She shyly smiled at him. He was her gladiator as well.

Fitz furrowed his brow and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know if it is anything , but the night that I got shot , she hesitated to go into the gala. Kind of a last minute thing. "

David nodded his head and added Assassination attempt? to the board

Abby ran into the room excitedly. "She was a whore! Mellie is a whore!" She took the phone records over to Olivia and Fitz and spread them on the table. "Here, here, and was meeting a different man each look at this. They were not just gentleman, they were recruited from a private escort service."

Fitz just walked over to be by himself. He knew that Mellie had been unfaithful, but this revealation had hurt him very much . She had said how she had sacrificed for him. He hadn't even thought of cheating on her until Olivia. She had been having sex with other men on a regular basis. What she didn't get at home , she got in other ways. Olivia walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I told you this might hurt." She said with sympathy. Fitz wouldn't have it. He had to show he was unaffected from this revelation. He just took in the hurt as usual. It just seemed like he had collected a lifetime of hurt.

"Do you have the speech?" Olivia wanted to change the subject. He handed it to her and she scanned it. Her eyes were reading the words and she was trying to comprehend what this meant to her. It was coming to fruition. This meant that house in Vermont would be hers and he would be hers. "This is good, really good." He slowly looked up at her.

They knew that it truly was them against the world now.

Mellie had spent the afternoon staring at the window across from Blair House. There it was everything. She was going to get to play First Lady for four more years. But how far had she went? She had lied, cheated, and almost had people murdered . Everything had spun out of control. She didn't even know who she was anymore. She had hopes of her own. She never thought she would have her whole personality ecclipsed , that is basically what this man had done to her.

Before they left California, Andrew had sat down with her. He didn't want to come back to Washington. He couldn't play their little games. He was way too honest for that . He didn't have any idea how they play in the big leagues. If he did come back , he was coming back for Mellie. He desperately wanted her to come back with him.

"Be my First Lady. " he said to her one night. "I won't pressure you. Think about it. You don't have to sacrifice a thing. " the words echoed through her head.

What was she really come back to? She would have to play the part for four more years. Stuck in a loveless marriage. After the term ended, she would go back to her own career and he would just fade off into history where ex presidents are. Except , she knew she wouldn't be finishing the journey with him. He would want the woman of his dreams. Was it worth it?

Olivia answered the office phone. "Olivia Pope and Associates."

Mellie licked her lips and spoke ,"Tell him I am ready to talk. No more games. "

Olivia handed the phone to Fitz, "She wants to cut a deal." He played with his tongue and took the phone.

"Yes?"

"Fitz, you got what you wanted. I don't want a fight, I just want out. I am just plain tired. This charade had been exhausting. Let's just end it and go our separate ways. I will return to California with Andrew and you can have your life as well. Have the papers drawn up and I will sign them. I just ask that you allow me to see my children sometimes. " Mellie felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Of course, we'll hammer out the details. Do you think that you can be camera ready by eight?" Fitz was anxious to get this taken care of.

"Yes. I will see you then." Mellie hung up the phone and Andrew gave her a great big hug. She held on to him for dear life because he was to be her anchor from now on.

Cyrus was right on top of things. He had been on the phone for quite a while arranging the speech. People and the press were anxious to see what was the result of this trip to California. Facts had been vague. They didn't want to let out too much. Olivia stood on the briefing room platform just as she did that night he broke down.

Noticing the signal she was given by the networks, Olivia stood at the podium and gave her announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, the President of the United States" the room exploded with applause as the hardened warrior and his wife stepped up to the podium. Fitz had never looked more sure of anything in his life. His hair was perfectly tamed , except for the one stubborn curl in the front. He was wearing a grey suit with a blue tie. Mellie was attired in a blue Ralph Lauren suit wearing her grandmother's pearls. Andrew stood in the back so he could be inconspicuous.

Fitz cleared his throat and then continued, "It is with sad regrets, that even with prayer and counseling that after dealing with the tragic death of our son, we have reached a decision. With mutual respect for each other, we have decided that after twenty years of marriage that we will be filing for divorce."

The room began to buzz and cameras flashed .

"Mrs. Grant will be returning to California and I will stay here in Washington and start my second term as President. This development will not affect my ability to run the country. I just will ask with your help and God's that I can finish what I started. Thank you."

The press corps jumped to their feet and began to ask questions. Olivia had been prepared for this. "All questions will be answered at a future time." She said as Secret Service pushed her off the platform with Fitz and Mellie. It had been done.


	13. Chapter 13

The White House had been a flurry of activity. Ever since the announcement of the divorce, movers had been hired to pack up all of Mellie's clothes. At the same time, Karen's things had been sent from California , so she could live with her father. Both of her parents felt the need to talk to her. They needed her to understand that she wasn't being ignored and what was going to happen next. As of late Karen, had retreated into her new room most of the time.

"Karen?" Fitz addressed the closed door. She opened the door very slowly.

"We need to talk, sweetie."

Karen brushed her dark hair from her eyes. The girl now had her eyes lined with jet black liner and her nails were painted black. Gone was the little preppie girl, before them was a girl wearing black t shirts with satanic emblems and black lace leggings.

"Oh for God sake!" Mellie thought she just couldn't take anymore. This was not the image that she wanted to portray to the nation of the First Daughter. "Are you trying to kill me, Karen Margaret Grant!" she screamed.

"I am only expressing how I feel. My world is dark and filled with death." Karen said expressionless. "This is how I want to express who I am." Mellie looked at her husband and gave him the dirtiest look.

Fitz knew he had to do this. "Your mother and I have decided to get a divorce. We have tried as long as we could to stay together, but things just don't work anymore."

"You mean Mom wants to be with Uncle Andrew and you want to marry Olivia, is more like it. Daddy I am far from stupid. That has to be the most intelligent thing that you two have done in a long time. I mean this whole little fifties sitcom just wasn't cutting it. Maybe if you would have let us be us, then maybe Gerry would still be here. At least Teddy has a chance of growing up normal. " Karen said .

Mellie took her daughter's face in her hands. "It doesn't mean that we don't love you. It just means that Daddy and I don't feel the same as we once did. We've grown apart. "

"Spare me the sesame street explanation, Mother. I have been in the best schools in the country . I know that you have just run tired of playing this perfect loving couple, when I am not too sure if you ever loved each other. I can only remember the two of you fighting all the time. Yelling and saying how much you have given up for Daddy. I know this hasn't exactly been the most normal life that we have had , but at least now maybe it might be a little less crazy." Karen had made her point. Maybe for the first time since she had become the First Daughter. Since she was older, Karen had been given the choice of where she wanted to stay. She had never really gotten along with her mother, so she decided to stay with her father and brother. During her vacations, she would be in California to see her mother.

Finally it was the last day that Mellie was in the White House. There had been receptions and parties given by her staff. Cyrus would say how he would miss her, but in his heart, he knew that this would be the best for Fitz. Workmen continued to carry out the many wardrobe bags and shoeboxes and loaded onto trucks that were headed for Calfornia.

Loyal to her image to the end. Mellie wore a purple dress and pearls for the trip. She would be flown by Air Force One for possibly the last time. Andrew would meet her at Andrews AFB in the event that some nosy photographer wanted a shot. At this point, both Andrew and Olivia had become the prime targets for DC's gossip mill.

"Well, everything is almost packed." Mellie announced. Fitz didn't know how this was all going to end. He put his arm around her and then gave her a peck on the cheek. "What was that for? "

"I just wanted to say thank you . I know you could have played dirty but you decided to take the high road. I appreciate that Mellie. " he said sincerely.

Mellie turned to him. She was basically saying goodbye to her old life. "Then I would appreciate that when we sit down with our lawyers, going through twenty years of marriage. That it would just be us. No Andrew and no Olivia."

"Agreed." Fitz nodded. " "I just wanted to let you know that when you want to start your career you have my endorsement, Cyrus ' endorsement, and …" he stopped himself before he went any further.

Mellie grinned sarcastically. "And Olivia's endorsement. I know who is going to be taking my place , Fitzgerald. You can't wait to get down on one knee , give her a diamond, and then live happily ever. Let me tell you something , you are a long way from happily ever after."

Fitz pulled away with these biting words. "I am not trying to be mean. I am just trying to open up those naïve eyes of yours. Andrew and I have the same road ahead of us. " Mellie said sympathetically. "But then again, I am not trying to sell a nation another First Lady."

Fitz was determined to defend his girlfriend at all costs. "Olivia is going to make one hell of a First Lady. She is smart , beautiful, and she is going to open the eyes of the GOP in places that have long been shut. "

"I know she will, Fitz. I wish her all the luck in the world. " Mellie said softly.

The workmen had loaded the trucks and they were ready to go. "Mrs. Grant, we are ready to go." The head mover said.

Mellie stood and waited for her daughter to come out . She had her baby brother, Teddy in her arms. Mellie asked to hold him one last time. He blankly stared at this woman except when he start chewing on her pearls. She gently took them from his grasp.

"Bye bye Teddy." She cooed. "Mommy will see you soon." She handed him back sadly. She thought that he probably wouldn't even remember who she was. Putting her arms around Karen, she smiled sweetly.

"I know that I probably wasn't the best of mothers. If you will give me another chance maybe we could start fresh. Karen didn't know how to react to that . Her father urged her to return the hug to her mother and promise that she would do just that. She walked away so her parents could have some privacy.

"Andrew is waiting , so I had better go." She turned to walk away. Fitz took her arms and planted one more kiss on her lips before she left. "Take care Mellie, I 'll be in touch." He whispered.

"You too." She said as she looked back. Within a few minutes, Millicent Grant was a memory.

"The Wicked Witch is gone. " Cyrus commented as he brought Fitz a sheet a paper. "Maybe we should look to see if the White House has fallen on her.

"That's enough , Cyrus." Fitz tried to hide the smirk on his face at that comment. He actually laughed.

"What's this?" Fitz eyed the piece of paper.

"It's the short list of nominees for the VP slot. Now that Andrew has resigned , you have to nominate your Vice President for your next term. I am sure that you don't want the right wing queen of the Bible Belt.

"Sally's out, but I see a name on the list that 's missing." Fitz. "Yours." Cyrus had to take a double look at Fitz for that comment.

"Me?"

Fitz put his arm around his Chief of Staff and sincerely said, "You and I have been on this wild ride for a long time. We have weathered the storms and made it through the rain. Now is your chance to be part of history. With me, Liv as First Lady, and you let's go out with a bang."

Hey gladiators. Glad you are enjoying this story. Yes Mellie is gone , but she can come back and I like this Mellie better than the dragon lady that is portrayed on the show. Andrew has softened her. Now that they have filed for divorce, it is time for serious romance now. Please continue to leave positive comments .

#Olitz forever!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey gladiators! So sorry that this update has been so late. I had been so busy last week that Ijust let my body run down and I am out of bed for the first time in three days. Thanks for the great reviews and comments. You guys are the best!

"There's one name missing from the list , Cyrus, Yours."

For once Cyrus Rutherford Beane had nothing to spout off about Usually he would make some sort of Shakespearean comment referring to the soap opera that was Fitzgerald Grant's love life. He was his bull dog, his enforcer. He knew that the closest he would ever to the Oval would be this . It wasn't fair that his own party wouldn't embrace his lifestyle. He had played the game, gotten married but it wasn't him He loved men. He wanted to find someone and settle down with them.

Just like Fitz, he had also found love on the Trail. His was a cocky reporter by the name of James Novack. Bright and bespectacled, he made the lonely campaign trail a little less lonely, It killed him that he couldn't love freely. He couldn't escort him inauguration night to the balls, because to his party , he was still in the closet. They had married, adopted a little angel, and for the most part had a wonderful life. That life was pretty much destroyed when James started to dig a little too deep. They said it was a car jacking, but Cyrus knew just a little too much about Washington's under belly. He knew it wasn't a random thing. Someone got scared and James paid with his own life.

James would have been so proud. He would have been second husband and they would have gotten to dance together at the ball this time. He could bring Ella to work , after all his boss was a single father now as well. Teddy and Ella could hang out and play together. Yes, this would be a good thing.

He managed to let the words come out finally… "I .. I am flattered , Sir." The younger man firmly placed his arm around the older man. Cyrus knew that he was serious now.

"I think I would rather work with someone who really knows me. Someone who after all we have been through . I can trust.

"You trust me?" Cyrus knew of Fitz's past feelings on the topic. Trust was the reason that so many of his relationships were severed. Backing away from his, Fitz sauntered to stare at the window, he had his hands in his pockets.

"I think we all have had enough dirty little secrets for a lifetime. Mellie is gone, Defiance is a memory," he started. "We all start with a clean slate " he turned around with a smile .

Cyrus didn't know how to bring up this next topic. With Mellie gone, his other little secret was ripe for the press. Andrew Nickles and Olivia Pope were the two names that were gossip feed in the divorce. The whole country knew that the two had accompanied them to Ca. for the funeral .

"About Olivia, " he started to say. "I don't think you should be with her in public yet. "

Fitz started to get uneasy, "And why the hell not? I am a free man. A man who is single dates."

"Take Olivias advice, go on a few high profile dates. Professional women, CEO's . Date these women and then you and Olivia can have your start." Cyrus suggested. "I love Liv but I think that it would be fair to expose her to those vultures."

With furrowed brow, he walked to the decanter and poured himself a drink. It was like arguing with Mellie all over again. He picked up the glass and took a swig and then slammed it down. "I brought Olivia with me and publicized it for a reason. No more waiting. No more hiding. She is going to be next to me on Jan 20th. I have had to put up with a ton of shit for four long years. After all this , don't I get to have some happiness. " he was almost crying.

Cyrus put his arm around Fitz, "I didn't say it wasn't going to happen. Just not yet. You can still see her and be with her, but for just a little while longer, its going to have to be private. " He was actually happy for his friend because he was going to be with the love of his wished every day that he could be with James again.

"He's not dead." Fitz said trying to change the subject. He began to gather papers together and was careful about starting this conversation. "Rowan is not dead. I have been doing some digging since my ex friend Jake Ballard mysteriously disappeared on the day Olivia was called back to Washington. I want you to help me because he took something from you too. He took the love of your life and he would have gotten his way , he would have taken everything from me. For James and for Gerry, he Is going to pay and he is going to pay dearly." Cyrus could see he was on a mission.

"Let's take down the bastards." Fitz looked at him with all the seriousness of the warrior he knew he was.

"To the death of B613 once and for all!" the two men drank a toast.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia just didn't feel right about this She hadn't been her self at all lately. She had gotten emotional while she watched the morning news anymore. All she had to do is see his face then she would be happy and then start to cry. She would smell food in the office and then go to the restroom to vomit. It had to be the longest virus in history because she just didn't get sick. She had decided to give her and Fitz a break while he was the topic on late night talk shows.

He stood with his notes. He was the polished President. Ready for the camera and the press. He was the new JFK, military leader, father, and a good head of hair. But on this particular day, he was walking into the lions den. The press was ready and willing to tear him to shreds. It was everybody the GOP, the right wing, the Christian reight who was gunning for a man who had divorced his wife in office. It was a brash move, but with the election over and the family tragedy, he wanted the nation to cut him a little slack.

She was his gladiator and he needed her. It truly was them in this together now. He sat in his chair.

"Tom!"  
he bellowed.

Tom was just sick every time he saw Fitz. He knew what kind of a monster that he worked for and Rowan had threatened his family . He had no choice. He had to do it. Rowan swore that no one would ever be the wiser because he needed someone on the inside. He needed someone to be able to report to him about the activities involving his daughter. He did the deed and then reported back to the White House. Now he wished he was dead.

"I need her." He said soberly. Tom put his arm around the man. "I know." He said quietly.

Olivia stared blindly at the soup on the desk. She knew she had to eat something. Her face was drawn and there were circles under her eyes. Taking a spoonful , she started to sip and then the phone rang.

"Hi" he said .

"Hi" she smiled.

"Ready for the big press conference." She asked with energy.

"Tom is on his way. I can't do this alone." He managed to sputter out. Olivia stood up. "You know I can't be there. The press will have a field day. It will be when my name was leaked out times ten. You know they are saying I am the cause of the divorce along with Andrew." Olivia said panicky.

"We are going to fix this. We have not come this far to have to turn back, I have my people on it, your people on it and if need be, Leo Burnett. It is happening. But, please." She could almost hear him begging. "Even if you have to hide in the back. I will know you are there." Olivia couldn't turn her back on the man, not after all this.

"Okay, but you owe me for this one." She said as she got up and looked through her desk for a scarf and a pair of dark glasses. She stood at the large mirror and wrapped her head in a brown Hermes scarf and began to walk out the door.

"Heading out." She said nonchalantly. "Be back in a while."

"Dressed like Mata Hari? Abby had cornered her. "Where are you really going.?" Olivia was trying to hide it . "He needs me. Today he has to answer all these questions concerning the divorce."

"Remember you are the client." Abby had to take her by the shoulders and sit down. "The last place you should be is within five feet of that man. " Olivia looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "Okay, if you have to, take Huck." He showed up by her side, ever faithful.

"This is my fight, our fight now. " she said defensively. "Team Olitz!"

Abby pushed Huck next to Olivia, "Consider it part of the services offered by OPA. He can get you the hell out of there fast . "

Olivia sighed and took a breath. "Okay, come on. " Huck followed her out the door.

Tom knew a way to sneak the two inside. From the time that Huck came face to face with him, Tom couldn't shake the feeling he knew something. Was his cover going to be blown? Tom knew Olivia knew the way through the tunnels from Blair House. There was a passageway that led right into an outer office next to the Oval. He and Huck let Olivia have her private moment. But the two of them just kept staring at each other, afraid to reveal each others secrets.

Quietly, Olivia opened the white door, upon seeing her , Fitz ran to embrace her.

"I knew you'd come." He smiled. Seeing him made her more at ease. She immediately went into fixer mode. "Here , let me fix that tie." She reached up to make the Windsor knot around his neck. His cologne was intoxicating. It actually made Olivia woozy. She fixed the small flag pin that he wore on his lapel, her gift . Her eyes began to blink and she put her hand to her temple. She shook it off and then brushed the lint from his suit jacket.

Eyeing Tom, Huck knew he knew something. He couldn't put his finger on it yet. It might have to do with the sudden disappearance of Harrison or the unexplained deaths of James and Gerry. He made a mental note that he would have to have a talk with him soon. Maybe it could be something that he and Quinn could do together.

Before the two of them left the Oval Office, Fitz held her back and whispered.

"One minute." She nodded and immediately stared into his eyes as well. They fed off the strength of two people who were in love. He got his from the deep pools of chocolate that she had and she got hers from the steely blue grey ones that had her hypnotized.

"One minute." She said softly. He took her tiny arms and joined his hands with hers. The rest of the world could just pass them by. They were Olivia and Fitz and no one was going to separate them anymore.

"Let's do this." He separated and headed for the press room. She just stood in place and time stood still.


	16. Chapter 16

The White House Press Briefing Room should have been described as a shark tank that day. Cyrus made his way to the podium. No matter how long it had been , every time he had a press briefing , he still expected to see James eager face in the crowd of reporters. He would have given anything to see that face on this particular day. This was to be the first press conference since Mellie and Fitz had announced the divorce to the world. Fitz knew he had to face this sooner or later.

He had been the talk of all the shows. Some were sympathetic like "Ellen" some went after him in some kind of man bashing like the girls on "The View" or "The Talk" Rosie O " Donnell had been ruthless as well as Whoopi Goldberg. Then again he had become a punch line on "Conan" "Letterman" and "Jimmy Kimmel." SNL had done a skit about him and his wife and their lovers. It was Kerry Washington's best skit on the night she hosted. They all knew who she was supposed to be.

This was all to be expected. Like a true gladiator , he stood in the boughs of the arena and awaited his political fate. Karen had been farmed out to California to avoid this frenzy. He had taken her there when he and Mellie had signed the final papers. It was two people sitting down and taking apart twenty years of their life. Mellie had gotten the Hampton House and LA beach cottage. He had gotten full custody of the kids , the Santa Barbara ranch , and of course the Vermont home. Mellie would be well taken care of until her dying day and he had promised to endorse her in any political endeavors that she would be part of.

Cyrus cleared his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States." He took a breath and Fitz smiled that smile that made America love him. He looked back at Cyrus as he stepped back. He stepped to the podium , took a sip of water , and appeared confident and in charge. He had to be the leading actor for a little while longer. He had to convince the American people that they would love her as much as he did.

"I will take questions now." He announced with authority. The hands began to fly up and the flashes became brighter. Then it started.

"Mr President , did the death of your son have anything to do with your decision to divorce?"

Fitz straightened up and took the question. "Mrs. Grant and I have been having problems for quite a while now. After grief counseling and meeting with our minister, we felt that we couldn't solve them and the best course of action was to get a divorce. We are still on good terms and will continue to support each other's future endeavors." He grinned inwardly after hitting that one out of the park. It was obvious that he was back.

As if the press was satisfied with the pat answer, they were anxious to start for the jugular now.

"There have been allegations in the past of marital infidelilities. Was that also a factor in this decision?"

Then the names kept flying. Mellie and Paul Mosley. Amanda Tanner, Janine, Andrew, and finally it was addressed…

"It is a well known fact that you have established a personal relationship with former White House Communications Director , Olivia Pope. You have been spending quite a bit of time with her lately. Will that develop into more?" the room got very still when they awaited an answer.

He pulled on his tie and looked into the crowd of reporters. He couldn't let them see him with the sweat pouring off his forehead. It was Remmington… it was Defiance… it was his move how he would handle this.

Squaring off his jaw and stepping back up to the mike he calmly answered, "Olivia Pope has been more than a friend to this administration. She has handled many crisis' since I took office four years ago. She was instrumental in both campaigns and a huge help after my assassination attempt. She has also been a trusted friend all during this tragic time for my family. I have nothing but good things to say on behalf of Miss Pope." For a brief second , he scoured the room for her face. In the back , he saw it covered with dark glasses. Under the scarf , was the hint of a smile.

She had fought it long enough. She had really hadn't ate that much today. She tried to force down some toast and soup . But with everything going on, her stomach kept doing flip flops. She knew she had to get out of the room and she had to do it fast.

"Huck" she poked him "I need to get out of here fast." Huck took her upper arm and pulled her from the back of the room. She tried to hold it in. But she couldn't … the back of the press room floor was covered with it. People in the back turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Olivia!" Fitz said as she fell backwards onto the floor. He leaped from the podium and ran to her side. The press caught on when it was too late.

"Are you alright?" he said as he helped her up. She looked into his eyes and weakly answered "Yes."

Then the flashbulbs went off….

The secret was out !


	17. Chapter 17

Hi again gladiators..it has been so fun to write my version of the endgame. I have done this so many times in my head and then ending up changing it. I hope you have been enjoying the story but there are even more surprises to come. Keep the good words coming…

Olivia stood holding the box. It had been something that she had bought quite a while ago. It wasn't exactly the first time this crossed her mind. The package guaranteed results that were 80 per cent. She pulled out the white plastic stick and then stared at it some more.

It all made sense. The mood swings, the crying jags , irrational acts like getting on the plane with Jake.

She played it off as just stress. Visions of her and Jake clouded her mind as she mindlessly fucked him for the codes needed to disarm B613. All in vain as she viewed it as the destruction of all of her dreams and the beginning of her nightmare. Death and darkness had reigned on the Capitol.

Then it was just like out of a dream. Her and Him were reunited once again. It was as if their bodies were in perfect sync once again It had been electric when they made love again. All the pain had been kept out for just a little while. They were brought back together and nothing would ever tear them apart again.

But she had to know…was she?

She sat the box on the couch and picked up her phone

"Hello Abby, could you come over here ?"Now she was not her boss. She needed a friend today. Harrison was gone and she couldn't really confide in Quinn despite what she knew about her. She had wished that she had more female friends. Cyrus had the female mindset, but he would be the last one to share this experience with. She also wished there had been a better relationship with her own mother, but she didn't have time to mourn that sorry subject either.

Within a half hour, Abby arrived out of breath. She saw the package and knew Olivia needed her.

"I am sorry, I was supposed to go to David's tonight for dinner. But I called him and said you needed me to work on something for OPA." Abby explained .

Olivia was still sitting on the white pristine couch and tears were in her eyes. Abby sat down next to her and began to talk to the woman. "Okay , girl . So what was so important ?"

Olivia took a breath and then turned to face her. "You are my best friend. We have known each other since God knows when. I reached out to you when your husband had destroyed the Abby I loved. You have stayed with me , through thick and thin. You are brilliant and that is why I threw you into that pack of jackals during the campaign. " with her weakest voice , possibly the smallest voice that she had ever heard, "I can't do this alone," she whispered. Abby smiled and then gave her the biggest hug.

"I'm here for you , sweetie. We're gladiators, remember that !" Olivia weakly nodded. She got up from the couch and headed for the bathroom. Shutting the door, she held her breath and then sat down. Running the water, she let her mind wander. Two things , somebody's life was about to change or she was giving birth to the largest scandal in American history.

It had been a while so Abby went to check on Olivia. She knocked and then with no answer, she opened the door. "Liv? How you doing?" she said as she looked around. Olivia sat with her eye makeup smeared and then stared up with the blankest stare she had ever seen from her friend. She slowly turned her head and started to cry.

"It's positive." She said with a whisper. Abby stared at the white stick when she picked it up from the sink.

Olivia was going to be a mother….


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia had obviously been shaken up. Abby could see it in her eyes. She went to her immaculate kitchen and brewed her some of her white tea. It was about the last thing that she wanted . She needed a large glass of her beloved red and a bottle to go with it. Taking the cup, Abby saw that her friend's hand had not quit shaking since she got the news.

In her true fashion, Abby tried to break the mood with her witty comments "So when do you plan on telling President McHottie he's going to be a daddy." Olivia burst into tears. Abby realized that she said the wrong thing again.

"Oh sweety, it's gonna be alright." She assured Olivia.

Olivia rocked back and forth,"I don't know. I just don't know. We haven't discussed the future. We haven't discussed anything since the announcement of the divorce. We have both keeping a distance so the press didn't have any more ammunition. " Then it really hit her. "Do you know we have never even been on a real date like two people? We have slept together for four years and we haven't ever gone out like a real couple. " Olivia sunk after that last comment.

"You're going to have to tell him . He just lost a son, he has a right." Abby patted her hand.

Olivia had the biggest fear in the world strike her. It was one thing to sneak your Presidential lover into your apartment late at night and also to enjoy campaign sex in hotel rooms on the trail. It was a totally different thing to be in a relationship in the open . no barriers and no Mellie.

She turned to face Abby, "What if the thrill is gone? What if all I was a cheap thrill? What if I was no more than his own midlife crisis? The thought terrified her. Abby knew she could reassure her friend. She had talked to the man and got to know him during the reelection campaign. He knew that the way he had been acting had upset her, and that is why she sent Abby in her place. He needed to get a message to her that he still felt the same way, Abby agreed that she would do that .

Taking her hand, Abby gave her a sincere smile, "Believe me, that is not the case. He is nuts about you. He was willing to give his life up for you not so long ago. You even told me the man had a house built for you. That is no fake relationship. Rosen should take romance lessons from our Commander in Chief." She laughed. It was the first time that Olivia laughed with her. Both of the women knew that she would be alright.

"You do realize what this means?" Abby asked Olivia. "You are going to be wooed like no other woman . Fancy dinners, jewelry, surprise trips. There won't be anything this man won't do to get you now. My best friend is going to be First Lady." She squealed and hugged her friend. Olivia pushed her arms down.

"Easy there, he isn't even officially divorced yet." She reminded her.

At that moment , the special phone rang. Olivia had Abby pick it up. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say. She knew in her state, all she would hear is that baritone voice and she'd melt. She had to maintain and keep focused. She couldn't afford to act like some giddy school girl.

"Olivia Pope's phone." Answered Abby with a professional tone.

"Liviie?" he asked puzzled not expecting to hear another voice.

"Just a minute" she said . Putting the phone away from her mouth and out of range. Abby squealed, "It's him! "

She didn't have for the childish games and grabbed the phone from her, " Hi?"

It was the calmest that Fitzgerald Grant had experienced in quite a while. No moronic freshman congressmen and no Mellie anymore. Karen had elected to stay with her mother a while longer. His son was sleeping soundly in his bed upstairs. Cyrus was even relatively quiet today. Putting his feet up on the resolute desk, he leaned back in his chair and just looked some through military briefs. He was a man that was in control of his world. Scotch was just a beverage, not a way of life. He lifted the glass to his lips and then a smile came to his mouth hearing her voice.

"Hi" he echoed back. The last he had seen her was when he was putting her in a limo after a hasty exit from the press conference. Huck and Tom had hustled them into a tunnel deep under the parking garage near the White House. He put her in and then kissed her deeply before she left.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

Unsure of how to answer him, she decided to fib a little, "Better." She lied.

He had something in mind. Everyone had basically cleared out and he had made a few special requests. He wanted to start being a single man again. He wanted to date and bring his girlfriend to his place. He wanted to wake up in the morning without anybody judging them. He wanted Olivia and him to be a normal couple in love.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked nervously.

"Not really." Olivia tried to be nonchalant.

He immediately took his feet off the desk when he spotted Cyrus walking into the office. He acted like the little boy who just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He motioned to him that he wanted to talk to him when he was off the phone. He pointed to the sofa in the Oval. Cyrus dropped onto the couch.

"Well there is a few things we need to talk about. Why don't I see you around eight?" Cyrus tried to listen intently to his conversation. From the way he was talking, he had an idea who was on the other end. "We'll talk then."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Cyrus said in a scolding tone

"Believe me no one will be the wiser. I have been doing this for quite while so I think that I can do it for a little while longer." Fitz had something much more important on his mind. He had been trying to get any thing he could get his hands on about B613. He also remembered that James had quite a bit of information , he was a good reporter and always trying to climb the journalism ladder of success.

Cyrus came over to the desk and Fitz poured him a drink. "Good news, your nomination has been greenlighted. It is just a formality , but it looks like you will be sworn in as scheduled. " he said happily.  
"Mr. Vice President." Cyrus tried to look happy but instead of joy, his eyes were clouded with sadness.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy." Fitz was confused.

Cyrus took out his silk handkerchief and wiped his eyes. "It's not that . It's just … then he stopped

Fitz knew what it was about. "James." He knew more than anyone about losing someone .

"He would have been so proud. He would looked so good at the ball and the faces of those GOP fat cats and that holier than thou Sally Langston. It would have been so worth it to see her homophobic look as we danced by." Cyrus almost brought a smile to his tear stained face.

He knew this was the perfect time to bring it up.

"Did James mention what he was working on when he was killed?"

Cyrus just shook his head. "No , he kind of kept his business private, especially after all that business with Defiance. "

Fitz just had a feeling. He used his legal intelligence to get to the truth, "So nothing?" Cyrus took another swig and then shook his head. "It was just a car jacking , Rosen had a suspect and everything."

He knew better than that. Rosen was a brilliant litigator. A real up and comer on the legal scene. He just had made a few mistakes and paid for them dearly. He also could smell a cover up a mile way. There had to be some kind of record or file that could unlock the truth behind James death. He owed this to his friend.

"Have you looked at his files on his laptop or phone?" he continued to pry.

"Everything was locked up. I didn't want to deal with it." Cyrus knew he was getting at something.

Fitz put his hand on the older man's shoulder and said with the most love and concern he could muster for this father figure. "You and I have been around this town enough to know the dirty dealings and where the bodies are buried. People with connections with James just don't disappear with a weak explanation like a car jacking. Something happened. He got too close to the truth about something."

"Are you saying it was a hit? " Cyrus was actually terrified.

"I have to say that it is a possibility. Rowan Pope is a man capable of anything. I just would like to know who was his puppet that he manipulated into killing James." Fitz didn't know how close to the truth he really was. It was staring him in the face. It would have terrified him to find out that it was the same man who flew away with his woman.


	19. Chapter 19

She was poised in front of the full length mirror. It was sheer perfection framed for all the world to see. She found it one day while visiting James and Cyrus at an antique store. The mirror had a white frame with gold leafing along the edges. It was the perfect accent to her bedroom.

The gown was made of a gossamer material, sheer to the touch. It swept the floor and gathered at the waist. The bodice hugged her curves with its silver and gold metallic thread accents. She fondly remembered splurging on it for the Gala. Edison was here date, but it was obvious who she bought it for.

It was his fiftieth birthday and all of Washington would be there. She knew that sometime in the course of the night she would see him. Even if it was just a few stolen moments they would sneak away . But that was not to be , before the end of the night he would be the victim of an assassination attempt.

Diamond chandelier earrings hung from her ears. She had picked the perfect necklace, a heart shaped diamond. He had given it to her for her birthday. She still remembered the words that he said when he gave it to her. "So you can have my heart when I can't be with you." Her heart shaped face was framed with tendrils and her hair was loose. She had ironed it that afternoon.

"How's this?" she said to Abby as she came from the bedroom.

"Someone is gonna get laid." Abby sang out.

"I didn't know what he meant , maybe its too much." Olivia said nervously. "I mean what if he is wearing jeans and a t shirt?" At that point , there was a knock at the door. Abby opened it and there he stood.

In the four plus years she had known this man, Olivia had never seen this side of Fitzgerald Grant. He wasn't the leader of the free world, he wasn't the President , he was just a man who was here to take out a woman. He stood framed by the doorway. His usually gelled hair was casual and just a little loose. She remembered how much she said she liked it that way. He looked like a Hollywood star garbed in a Tom Ford tux that fit him quite nicely. A crisp white shirt and black studs completed the look. His trousers were fitted , yet they barely hid the excitement he had for this woman. He looked at her earnestly and then handed her the most perfect red rose . A single red rose.

When he saw her, only one word could come from his mouth, "Damn."

Olivia took the flower and lifted it to her nose. She smiled coyly.

Abby hated to break the mood. It was obvious that these people were in their own world. And in that world , only they existed.

"And how are you doing this evening, Mr President?" she asked.

Smiling he answered, "Better than I have been in a while, Drabby."

Olivia just couldn't wait to edge him on , "This is a typical date.?"

He just smiled and then laughed heartily, "Lady, when Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third courts a lady, he courts a lady. " he then extended his arm and Olivia took it.

"Hal, Tom let's go , we're on the move," he commanded and then the four of them left.

"You guys be good." Abby called as the group retreated to the limo. She could feel the romance in the air. This man was definitely in love. She was going to make her own magic that night.

Picking up the phone, she dialed the number, "Hi David, Yep we just finished up a while ago. Are we still on for dinner ? Why don't I pick up a little something for dessert? See ya in a few." An evil grin came to her face. David Rosen didn't know it , but he was in for one hell of a night.

Peeking through the doorway, she didn't even recognize it. Candles lit the room. Flowers were on the tables, in antique cut glass vases. Probably about two hundred years old. Olivia had been in the Residence before, for dinner or a strategy meeting, but she never saw it like this. Things were definitely different. She had also noticed something else. The gold band was gone. Fitz had taken off his wedding ring.

"Why don't you sit down and I 'll fix us a drink." Olivia positioned herself on the couch while Fitz poured himself a scotch and her a glass of wine.

"Someone has been watching Mad Men too much" Olivia nervously laughed. She knew what she had to do. There was no way she could drink this. She had to figure out a way to ease into the conversation.

Olivia graciously accepted the glass . Fitz proposed a toast. "To what is to come and to freedom." They clinked the glasses and Fitz took a drink. He noticed that she wasn't drinking.

"Liivie? Is there something wrong with the wine? I mean I had them bring it up special from the wine cellar. Easily about five hundred a bottle. It's our night , Sweet Baby." He said.

Olivia just looked down at the floor. She had no idea how to start. Maybe if she made the conversation into an argument , it might be easier to tell him. Fitz was confused by her behavior so he just chose not to bring it up. He had after all learned something about women after all these years.

Olivia stood up and ranted, "You think this is it? You sign some papers, take off your ring and then you show up at some state dinner with me on your arm and the American people are going to accept it? Let me tell you something, they are ready to hang you on a cross and have me wearing a scarlet A.

He had no idea why she was acting this way. "Now look, Liv." He had hoped he could calm her down.

"The press has compared you to JFK." She continued

"What's wrong with that ? He was always a hero of mine."

"it's not in a good way." She seethed.

This was not the way the evening was supposed to go. He had planned a sumptuous feast followed by dancing and then unbridled sex . This was not at all how he imagined it. Fed up and completely rattled he stood up and threw down his napkin.

"I don't know what the hell is your problem tonight, Olivia! This was supposed to be a romantic evening! If I wanted to argue all night, I would have stayed with my wife!" he bellowed angrily.

At that moment, Olivia began to bawl loudly. Fitz knew he had overstepped his bounds and said the wrong thing. He got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry . Liv." He said softly as he patted her back.

Sniffling she said ,"I didn't plan this."

"Plan what ?" now he was confused. Damn women and all the crazy moods they were in.

"For a while now, I have gotten tired easily , been irrational , gotten sick." She tried to explain.

He thought he knew what she was getting at. Now maybe he would understand a little bit more.

"Well a lot has happened. We have all been a little emotional lately. It's been a strain on us all . But the worst is over. The papers have been served , they will be finalized, and then I will be officially divorced. "

Olivia looked up slowly and then gave him the saddest brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Honey, we are getting married. We are getting our happy ending." He took her manicured hand and held it. He had to make her believe it wasn't a dream anymore. It was going to happen.

She barely said it enough for him to hear her,

"Fitz, I'm pregnant."


	20. Chapter 20

Hi again gladiators..wow I am loving the fact that you love my first efforts in the world of Scandal fiction. I have some ideas cooking and don't worry Derek Meets the President and Presidential Overtures won't be forgotten. We'll get through this summer together. Congrats to Bellamy and Joe for their award noms for the critics awards and Kerry's for the BET Awards…

There was silence.

Each of them eyed the other one. For once the guns were empty and there was nothing left to fire. Everything changed forever. The ball had been dropped and it was up to the other one to pick it up and run with it. He wanted to ask it but he was scared what she would say. He prayed with all his heart to hear her say the words. He looked at her with questioning in his eyes. She knew what he was wondering.

"Yes it's yours." She said.

He felt like everything had been knocked out of him. He had visions of them in Vermont and kids, but it seemed like the wheels had been spinning a little too fast. He was awaiting the divorce to go through and now he was going to be a father.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Teddy cry from the nursery. Fitz was brought back to the here and now. He was a single father raising a toddler. His little boy needed him and he had to go to him. Holding him in his arms, he returned to where Liv was sitting. Olivia couldn't help but smile when she saw the man she loved holding his son in his arms. Somehow she knew it would be alright.

Cyrus had Ella in the other room playing with her toys. He just stared at the pictures that he hadn't bother to get rid of. Both James and him had their own offices and he just locked the door on James' since the funeral. He would pass by it in the morning and it would cross his mind.

Biting his lip, he opened the door . The desk had been untouched as well as the lap top. It brought tears to his eyes when he saw the screensaver. It was a picture of him and James at the state dinner. He had been terrible to him on Inauguration night, leaving him to go to the ball. When Fitz had his first state dinner, he ran from the ballroom. Grabbing him, he took him back to the middle of the dance floor and paraded the man he loved for all the world to see. Republicans be damned!It warmed Fitz' heart to see his best friend in love and able to tell the world about it. He wished that he could do the same.

Turning on the stereo, he felt compelled to be close to his late husband. The music brought tears to his eyes as the memories came back

I 've had my share of life's up's and downs

But fate's been kind the downs have been few

I guess you could say I have been lucky

Well I guess you could say that's it's all because of you.

If anyone should ever write my life story

For whatever reason there might be

Ooh you'll be there between each line of pain and glory

Cause you re the best thing that ever happened to me.

After Fitz returned Teddy to the nursery, he came and sat down by Olivia and took her hand.

"What now Fitz?" she said with all the questioning in her heart.

"Very simple. I am going to get on the phone tomorrow and speed up this divorce. I think if I dangle a few judges seats in the mix, there shouldn't be any trouble . I would say before the end of the week, it would be final. After that , we are going to pack you up and move you to Blair House, close enough but far enough to keep the press at bay. I want to be near you. " Olivia was surprised at how fast Fitz had developed this plan.

"I am surprised that you came up with this all on your own." She said puzzled.

"I have learned from the best" he smiled and then leaned down to kiss her. He started placing kisses on her neck and led them down her body. When he reached her stomach , he stopped and smiled. Then he put the tiniest kiss on the spot where his baby was . He took his hand and then just let it rest on the spot. Tears poured from his eyes.

"Livvie, it's coming true. The dream." He smiled through his tears as he took his hand to wipe his eyes.

It hit him again about Gerry. It was a mixture of emotions . He was happy about the child he was going to have but sad for the one he lost. He would never graduate from high school, go to college, or fall in love with a wonderful woman like his father did. He leaned over into her lap as she held his head and patted it as he cried loudly.

"Let it out babe. I know it still hurts and its gonna hurt. " she whispered. She could just stroke his soft brown hair and look into the candles. She wouldn't think about her parents. She wouldn't think about how this pregnancy was going to affect her life. She wouldn't think about how a pack of jackals would love to get their hands on this juicy little secret. She would just think about this man , his pain , and that she would be near his side for the rest of her life.

Cyrus put his head in his hands. He had been at this for quite a while. He had tried to think of every password that James could have used to open his files. He knew he could count on Huck if need be, but he did want to know what happened to his husband.

Finally, he knew what it was. The files were opening and Cyrus was given a review of his life for the past four years. They were all there . Defiance, Daniel's murder, and then he saw his email. The last email he ever would receive. James was to meet with David Rosen. It seemed odd that Rosen was the only person that was still alive when the two female reporters and James were all dead. He would be the one that would have all the answers. He had to tell Fitz.

Olivia sat with Fitz's head on her lap. Suddenly the phone went off.

"It's really not a good time, Cyrus." She admitted after she picked up Fitz' phone.

"Tell him I need to speak to him. It's a matter of life and death." Cyrus was literally shaking. He felt his chest and hoped he could stand it.

Fitz could hear , Cyrus' voice and tried to maintain focus again. He had a feeling.

"It's Rosen. He holds the key." Cyrus said.

He wanted to run to his friends' side. But he knew where he belonged. "Come on Liv, " he took her in his arms and then he turned on the stereo.

Oh there were times where times were hard

But always somehow I made it I made it through

Cause for every moment that I've spent hurting

There was a moment that I spent , ah I just loving you.

He had his arm supporting her back as he rested his hand on her juicy behind. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Things couldn't be more perfect.

"Fitz?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, sweetheart ?"

"I am still hungry."

He had been through this before. "And what are you hungry for ?" he said sweetly.

"Gettysburger, double cheese, chili cheese fries, kung pao chicken, and a chicken taco with guacamole."

He just smiled and then yelled. "Tom!" This was going to be the best time of his life.

He had been caught and then thrown back in the hole. James had given up hope of ever seeing his loved ones again. He clung to the picture that he carried in his wallet. He held it and said a prayer that someday he would get back to his daughter and Cyrus. He just sat back down in the darkness that surrounded him. He could hear other voices too. One was one that he definitely recognized.

He never forgot the voice. It was the last one he heard before he lost consciousness. Jake Ballard had just shot him. But it was slow and painful. He gave him the promise that his daughter would be taken care of. Then he lost consciousness until he woke up and looked up to see bars above him.

David rolled over and looked at a sleeping Abby. He had no idea what had gotten into her. She had brought along some whipped crème, champagne and strawberries. A quiet night turned into a passion filled orgy. She licked the whipped crème off of his chest and he poured the champagne over her folds and then sucked the liquid out. Abby was now exhausted and he reached over her to get the ringing phone.

"Mr. Rosen, this is Cyrus Beane. Be at the White House tomorrow." David wondered what kind of trouble was he in now.

The song is "You're the Best Thing that Ever Happened to Me" by Gladys Knight . It is from one of my favorite episodes "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" Season 3 . Check out Tony presenting at the Tony Awards tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

"We might as well get this over with." Fitz said as he cleared the breakfast dishes. Olivia was not used to a real breakfast. Her idea of breakfast came from Starbucks. But he was firm, "That diet of popcorn and wine is over too. You have to think of the baby now." Olivia had to laugh as the Leader of the Free World stood at the stove cooking her eggs and bacon.

"Hey I have many talents." Fitz defended himself.

"Yeah, one of them is how we got into this mess in the first place." Olivia stated.

"Now remember we're a team now. " Fitz grinned as he held Olivia's hand. It was very important to present a united front. From almost the beginning, Cyrus had proved to be an enemy to the relationship. He loved them both like the children he should have had. Smart, ambitious, ready to challenge the world. The big problem was the amount of time and money that he had invested to get Fitz to the White House. That was when he brought Olivia into the picture. Seeing the two of them together, he would have never dreamed that she would be the woman who would conquer a republic and potentially ruin a man.

Olivia looked down at the two hands grasped together. So this was how it felt. Her whole life she had fought every battle alone. There was no one to walk into the sun with. It sure felt good to know that there was someone now. She never felt worthy to have anyone. With this revelation, she felt stronger than any person. There wasn't any challenge she couldn't handle now. Smartly attired in her pink sleeveless blouse and Prada gray flannel skirt she looked like a model. Her heels echoed on the White House floor.

Cyrus Beane most of the time was a big grouch. He felt like he was the watch dog for the Grant Administration. He had an agenda and that agenda was to keep Fitz as President for two terms. He would do this at all costs. Some of the methods he used weren't exactly the most ethical, some were down right dirty. In truth , he threw himself into his work to erase the pain. He was still in mourning himself. In his wrinkled Brooks Brothers suit, he had a cup of coffee in front of him. His face was covered with a stack of papers. You could barely see the few tossels of hair left on top of his balding head. Hearing the clacking of heels, he just shook his head. That could only mean trouble.

Cyrus made an audible grumble as the couple came through the door.

"And good morning to you too Cyrus." Fitz said cheerily. He waited for him to look up from the pile of work on his desk.

"Good morning, good morning, I 'll tell you when it will be a good morning. It will be a good morning when stupid people are not allowed to walk the streets of this town and freshman congressman will not think they know everything. Good morning." He grumbled. Noticing Olivia, he eyed her and said, "Oh and kiddo, don't think you can stay over at your boyfriend's all the time now either." Now she was getting nervous.

Fitz squeezed her hand and then assured her that he was in charge. "Cyrus, what is the progress on my divorce?"

"I'm glad you asked. I had to call in a few favors from some law school buddies, but by the end of the week you will be single again." Cyrus acted like this news didn't affect him at all. Truth be known, he was glad to see the Ice Queen gone. That was his pet name for the former Mrs. Grant.

Fitz bit his lip and then separated from Olivia. He started to pace as he developed in his mind how he was going to spring this news on Cyrus. Away from the desk, he put his hands in his pockets and then paused walking. "I think that its time that we should start thinking about how we are going to put a spin on Olivia and my relationship. " he said.

Now Olivia knew why she was there, She was the fixer. It was time to put her talents to work. This could easily be one of the hardest jobs she was ever involved in. She sprang into her mode"Yes, we could put the whole relationship on a timeline. We could say that with this death of his eldest child and his wife leaving him, that we have been spending a lot of time together, And we have realized that we have feelings for each other that are more than just friends. I think it might just work."

Cyrus listened and then stated. "That can be done, but after a while. We don't want to rush things too fast after the divorce."

Now Fitz knew he had to tell him, "We don't have a while. I am going to be a father again." Cyrus rose slowly from his chair and walked with almost an intent. He came up to the two of them with a deadly look in his eye. Stopping, he eyed them both. He then pulled his head back and began to laugh heartily.

"Ha Ha, Jesus , Mary , and Joseph , this is a joke right? You two are really kidders and that 's why I love both you kids. You almost had me thinking you were serious. You should consider teaming up and going on the road."

Olivia still had the look on her face. Cyrus realized they weren't kidding. "We didn't plan this , honest." She was truly sorry for what happened.

Now he walked over to his desk and took his hand and brushed everything on it to the floor, "Did you think to use a condom when you did fuck her?" he screamed.

"Even if we did use one, which we did, they are only 97 per cent effective" Olivia defended herself.

"Great! I knew it. Ross here waited for Rachel to get off the plane and then he screwed her. This is not funny! Lover boy has gone in front of the American people and lied to the whole country that you guys were just friends. And now you're pregnant!" Cyrus began to clutch his chest in a dramatic fashion, "This is a plot, a plot to give me a heart attack and put me next to my dead husband." He frantically waved his arms.

"You act like this is the end of the world. I think it's the best news that I have gotten in a while. And believe you , I need some good news." Fitz said earnestly.

"How far along?" Cyrus asked. "I mean have you been to a doctor yet. I mean you could be wrong."

"I have been a father three times, I think I know pregnant." Fitz said.

Olivia shook her head, "I have only known for a few days. "

Cyrus began to think and then he popped up. "I might know someone who can help you."

Fitz got very defensive, "What exactly do you mean?" He had a pretty good idea what Cyrus was leaning toward.

"Oh no , nothing like that . I just mean that Olivia is going to have to go to a doctor but its just not time for you two to announce the joyous event to the media. You need a doctor who isn't going to run to the Tattler with a sonogram of the President's child with his former mistress."

"She is not…" Fitz started to get angry.

"Like it or not, that is exactly what the press is going to think of this. This is not the first time that this administration has been accused of hanky panky. No we need to find a doctor who will take Olivia but not spill the beans." Cyrus said. "I think I might know someone. Let me take care of it. You kids just relax."

"Thanks a lot , old man." Fitz came up and hugged him.

"Yes , thanks Cyrus." Olivia gave him the biggest bear hug she could.

"Hey I am becoming a softy in my old age. Now go on, get out , be free." The two left the office happily.

Cyrus just shook his head, "I could have been running Harvard." He then laughed. "But then I would have missed all this."

Hey gladiators…Hope you got a few chuckles out of this lighter chapter. Trust me with our friends going after B613 , they are going to need it. When its on, check out Outlaw Prophet. It's a Lifetime movie with Tony different then he is as Fitz…


	22. Chapter 22

Hi there gladiators. I just want to say again thanks for all the great comments. I just want to say that there are going to be some dark moments coming up. After all, it is Scandal. But have no fear, Baby Grant is gonna be just fine. Did you see the pictures the other day of Kerry? She is just gorgeous as ever. Shonda herself gave her an award. No spoilers ! Guess we are just going to have to wait to find out. But for Father's Day, I do have something planned for the two daddies of the show. Just have to wait and see what .

Hal and Tom did a walk through of the doctor's office. It was mostly abandoned except for a skeleton crew of about three, Dr Hayes and two assistants. They had to make sure that there was no possibility of danger during the doctor's visit. Cyrus called and explained how delicate the situation was. He had been given the number by a Congressman who had gotten into a jam courtesy of one of his female interns.

"All clear." Said Hal as he escorted Olivia and Fitz into the office. Dr Veronica Hayes studied at Johns Hopkins Hospital , known for their excellent Peds and ob/gyn department. She was an attractive woman in a blue pair of scrubs with a white lab coat. Her blonde hair was secured to her head with a huge clip. Prior to this, her highest honor was spending part of her residency studying with a woman who was at the top of her field, Dr. Addison Montgomery. Obviously this was the crowning achievement of her career, taking care of the baby of the President.

"Mr. President, it's indeed an honor." She said extending out her hand to have Fitz shake it. She was bubbling over with pride. "Mr. Beane had informed me of your need of my services."

"You come highly recommended," Olivia added.

"Well I deal with these kind of situations all the time. You'll have that in a town like Washington. I want to assure that this is not some back end baby clinic. I deal on a regular basis with the elite of the Capitol. People make mistakes. I give my patients first class care." Dr Hayes explained.

"I want to make this perfectly clear. This is the woman I love, not some fling. I am a divorced man, waiting for the final papers. This is just bad timing on our parts. Miss Pope and I are getting married." Fitz said defensively.

"I never said that she wasn't , I just meant that I didn't want you to think that I had a certain type of client." She made a mental note to herself. Do not anger this man, he is the President. "Babies have their own time. They don't look at phones or calendars." She said sweetly.

She went to a file cabinet and pulled out a file. It had already had a patient number on it that had been taken care of by her assistant , Jeannie. "See no name. Only a number on the outer office file. This assures that no one will know what patient is in each file. The master files are locked in a safe in my office."

Olivia was trembling . This was an experience that terrified her to the bone. She was sitting on an examination table dressed in a paper gown. There wasn't that much there and she could see him looking at her with that look. She was nervous enough, hoping that this pregnancy wouldn't make the papers before it was supposed to. Fitz picked up on her fear and gripped her hand. That made her feel a little better. She looked up at him and gave the smallest hint of a smile.

Veronica looked at the chart . "The weight numbers are a little low. But as baby grows, I am sure those will go up. How are you eating habits, Olivia?"

Olivia started to say, "Well, I do have a demanding job of running my own office."

"You are going to have to eat better. Lots of healthy stuff. " the doctor said. "No more skipping meals and no alcohol or coffee. Decaffeinated is allowed. Of course, I will also be giving you some pre natal vitamins. No worries, you won't even have to go and have it filled. Let's take your blood pressure and then we will let you have your first look at your baby." The doctor walked over and got the blood pressure apparatus.

David Rosen never said that he didn't have political aspirations. After all, don't most lawyers? He just felt like he had decided that he had become too compliant. He had settled in to his current position at the Justice dept. He was surrounded by power at every turn. His girlfriend, Abby , had a position at one of the most notorious firms in the Capitol. Abby had her hand on the pulse of the nation when recently she played a key role in the Grant reelection campaign.

He slowly walked down the hallway after he had been cleared by the Marine guard. He had been summoned by one of the major power brokers, Grant's Chief of Staff , Cyrus Beane. With the resignation of VP Elect, Nickles, all positions were up for grabs. He was curious what Beane wanted to see him about.

Cyrus just kept wringing his knuckles. First, he was nervous how the doctor's visit would turn out. But this was his main concern. He needed Rosen to talk. He needed to know and it was his right to know what happened to his husband. He brushed his hand through the thinning blonde strands. He had his suspicions and remembered fondly the day he attacked Ballard in the Oval. Fitz had to hold him back. That picture reminded him that if Fitz saw Jake today, he might have to hold him back from killing him. Cyrus also blamed himself for James' death. If he hadn't been poking around, if he didn't pimp him out to the late Daniel Langston , he might still be around.

David stood at the door. Sweat pouring off his forehead. "Mr. Rosen" Cyrus rose to welcome him and the two shook hands.

"Will the President be joining us?" David asked curiously.

"The President had a previous engagement . No it's just us today. Come in." Cyrus closed the door slowly.

She was exposed to the world . There was nothing to hide. This has been the course of her life in recent years. She allowed herself to shed a tear for the many people this baby would never meet. The wonderful grandmother who raised a wonderful son, the brother he would never get to play with, the fabulous uncle, but also the grandparents who proved to be poisonous . Laying on the table, there it was .

Jeanette was a young girl who was just in awe. She had just graduated with her nursing degree. Never in a million years, did she think she would get such a great job. Dr Hayes was such a good influence and she had seen her share of important people. It was good to get away from the kind of people who were in her life on a daily basis. Here she could imagine what life was like for these power brokers and millionaires.

She squeezed the tube onto Olivia's stomach. She shivered from the coldness. Then Jeanette took the wand and ran it across her stomach. "We should be getting a picture. There it is." Immediately , two sets of eyes were glued to the computer screen. There was the beginnings of a baby.

"Ill give you both a few minutes while I print." She left the room.

Fitz's face began to melt as he saw the screen. He couldn't believe that this little dot was created by the love of him and Olivia. He couldn't stop himself from reaching over and giving Olivia a kiss. She didn't want to respond because she would be afraid she couldn't stop herself. She just began to melt as his lips touched his. Damn these hormones. She could take him right on this table. His tongue began to touch her teeth and she slowly opened her mouth to take his tongue. Her legs began to twitch and he climbed onto the table . She could feel the erection against her leg and then she opened her legs. Her panties began to get soaked as she ached to make love right there and then.

The session was interrupted by a distinct clearing of the doctors' throat. Then he got embarrassed as he had to get down off the table. The doctor had seen this many times in the course of her career. No big deal .

"I have two copies of the sonogram . The third copy is in your file. " Fitz helped her down off the table and she went to change her clothes. He took the one copy and put it in his inner pocket of his jacket.

"We really appreciate everything you have done , Dr Hayes." Fitz said. He looked down at his wristwatch . "I think we are going to have get going . I have a four o clock call with the Prime Minister."

"Here are the pre natal vitamins. Directions on the bottle. Make sure she takes them. That blood pressure is a little higher than I would like. I know that both of you have far from stress free lives , but please try to eliminate some of Olivia's ."

"I will have the White House doctor monitor her blood pressure. I will also try not to stress her out myself." He promised. Olivia came back dressed and grabbing her bag. "Ready dear?" A small grin came to his face when he heard that .

"Now I gave the President the vitamins we talked about . You are not a young woman, Olivia, and we want to give this baby a great life. You should cut down some of your work. We need to cut some of that stress." The doctor said. "Ill see you in two weeks."

Kevin was Jeanette's boyfriend . He was always looking for some get rich scheme. He was so happy when his girlfriend had gotten a job with a high profile Washington DC doctor. He could just imagjne the kind of people she would get to hobnob with. Senators, congressman, high government officials.

"Kevin, I will be ready in a minute. I just have to put a few files a way. " Jeanette said as she grabbed some files from the exam room. Kevin had always been the nosy type. He saw the manila folder that Jeanette had forgotten. It had two names on it . The one name he had heard mentioned in passing on the news. She was some sort of person who cleaned up people messes. The other name made him pick it up and stick it under his coat.

"Coming hon." He smiled. Paydirt.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey gladiators it's Scandal Thursday and I just once again want to say thanks for all the comments and also the reviews. Things are kind of rough for me right now and I feel like this is my creative outlet. This chapter is leading right up to the good stuff so bear with me.

David looked around the room nervously. His hands were literally shaking as he took a sip from the bottled water. Damn! Why didn't he ask for whiskey or bourbon. Here he was sitting and waiting for the President to return and Cyrus needed him to tell him what had happened that night. He took off his glasses and blinked his eyes as he tried to make sense of everything. Is this the reason that Jake gave him the files? He wore the white hat. He had tried to take people down before, but something or someone always got in the way.

He had to tell Cyrus . He had to be the one to tell him that that James was Publius. That had to be the sole reason why he was shot that night. Three people were killed that night and he was the lone one to survive, there must have been a reason.

"Cyrus," he said nervously. "When I fronted the investigation into James ' death, I lied." That last sentence made Cyrus ' ears perk up. He scooted to the front of the sofa in his office. "I'm listening." He said intently.

Rosen just couldn't face him , so he lowered his head and looked at the floor. "He wasn't killed in a normal car jacking. James was shot. It was a meditated killing. Nothing random about it and I saw who did it. "

"Who?" Cyrus asked in a deadly voice.

"Jake Ballard."

Riding back in the limo, Fitz couldn't stop looking at the sonogram. Olivia just let her head drop onto his strong shoulders. He felt like he was in a dream and none of this was real. He took his other arm around her to comfort her. This was what he had wanted all along. Everything was coming together so well.

He brushed his hand through her dark hair. She started to sit up , he laid her head back down. "Where are we going?" she asked alarmed.

"Back to my place." He said confidently."You can lay down and rest and I can take care of a few things. Then we can have dinner."

Olivia began to panic again. "Have you lost your senses? We have to be careful. Just because you are divorced , the press is not going to leave it alone. We have to be smart, Fitz."

"I am not having this argument again. You are moving into Blair House . I will send someone to pack up your apartment." At that moment, his cell phone rang. "What?" he screamed.

Cyrus knew he had to be cool and not blow it. "I think we need to talk. Rosen is here ."

Fitz looked over at Olivia who laid back down and had her eyes closed. He couldn't afford to upset her. He promised the doctor that he would try to cut down on her stress. She was carrying his baby and he would do anything to protect that life. Obviously Cyrus had been told something , and he needed to find the answers he was looking for. If he needed her help, he would only ask for it as a last resort.

'Sweetheart, why don't you just lay down for a bit. " he said. He had Tom take her and lead her from the car. "Just go up to the residence and take a nap. I'll be up in a while." Olivia just smiled and nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and walked with Tom to the back entrance.

"I'll be there in a few." Fitz said as he turned off the phone.

Cyrus sat down with his head in his hands. He cradled it as if he wanted to hide. The cold hard reality finally hit him. He had put out the order to get rid of Publius. He was the one who had his husband murdered. He started to silently sob, "I killed him." He whispered. He used to have a soul, he wasn't always this much an animal. "My morality has to be the biggest casualty of all this. I used to be able to look myself in the mirror , No more. I am a monster" he cried loudly.

Fitz walked quickly to the office. "Okay,now what the hell is going on?' he walked into seeing Cyrus almost in tears. Rosen sat looking at him. Cyrus slowly lifted his head and said with the most deadliest voice , "James was shot by Jake Ballard."

Knowing what he knew about Jake, he wanted to see the bastard at that moment. He remembered that he was the one who brought the parasite into their lives. He had him watch Olivia and make sure he knew what she was up to. He had since regretted the decision especially when he heard about the attack on her and also how she had seduced him to get the codes. He also had his people tell him that they spotted him getting on the plane with her on the day she planned to leave.

"Do you mean that the man I had appointed as head of command used his position to commit murder?" Fitz said angrily.

"No one has seen him since the day he disappeared." Cyrus said.

David stood up "I might have some of the answers you are looking for. On the day , he left he presented me with several boxes that contained files. Files that were part of B613. "

"Why in the hell would he give you those?" Fitz was unclear what he was trying to say.

"He was leaving , he gave them to me and told me to take care of the bad guys. That was the last I saw of him." David stated soberly. "If you want, I could bring those files over here."

"No! I will have those files brought here myself. Whatever is in them , could get us all killed. " Fitz walked over to David and shook his hand. "Once again, David looking out for the good of the country. I will be in touch." He walked over to shut the door. 

"That bastard!" Fitz said as he picked up a glass and shattered it against the wall. He would find Ballard and make him pay.


	24. Chapter 24

There was a deafening silence after the glass had shattered. That is, until four SSA agents ran to the closed door to see what had happened. They were shocked to find the two men standing there just looking at the broken glass.

"We'll send housekeeping at once , Sir." Hal said as he left.

Cyrus knew that now Fitz was in a mood. He had hoped that this package would cheer him up. "This came earlier , Sir." He handed him the manila envelope and Fitz tore it open. In it was a folder with his and Mellie's names on it. " He further read it and a smile came to his face. Immediately running to the decanter, he poured Cyrus a drink.

"I am officially a free man!" he smiled and took a drink. He also knew what he needed to start thinking about. He wanted this to be the most special night of her life. After four years of back and forth, this was their endgame

"Now what?" Cyrus asked as he drank the scotch.

"Well, let's see. How did you propose to James?" Fitz asked honestly . "It's been a while so I want to make this special."

Cyrus thought this through and then he spoke. "I had a catered meal brought in with candlelight and flowers. I apologized for being an ass . The moment was just right and then I said will you marry me. Nothing big."

Fitz just shook his head. "No , this is a woman who has waited almost five long years. Who has sacrificed for my good. Who has literally gone through hell. This has be the night she will remember for the rest of her life. "

He immediately started to formulate a plan. But first there were some people he had to talk with. Before anything else could be done, he had to ask for her hand from "her family"

Huck, Quinn, and Abby sat at the conference table confused. Abby had told them that Fitz wanted to talk to them about something. She figured it had to do with the baby. They knew something was going on when two SSA agents showed up at OPA. "All clear." One announced. Fitz entered the office.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called to meet with you." He started. "My divorce is final. I want to marry Liv and I know that she has always thought of you as family. I know that she has not had an easy life and I want you to know that she will never want again. Any issues that you might have had with me in the past, I also want to you to know that a lot of shit has gone down and I also know that you guys have saved my ass more than once. If you don't trust me, I can understand why. I also want to assure you that I am not going to make her give up this office. She is a strong and smart woman and can handle the duties as First Lady as well as work here. The only time there might be a problem is if there is a client that can be considered a conflict of interest. Then one of can take point, and Olivia can relax. I suppose what I am trying to say is that before I propose, I would like your blessing"

Huck was silent . He would have to be the one who take the most convincing. He had warned Olivia after Amanda Tanner turned up dead. He had told her that he was worried for her safety and the last woman who slept with the President had ended up dead. He also knew a little more than the others. The others were almost watching him as if they were taking their cue from him. Finally, he got up from the chair and stepped toward Fitz.

"Mr. President, Olivia Pope is a treasure. She is someone who has had her heart broken time and time again. She deserves an honorable man and I believe you are one sir. But know this, if you dare hurt her , I will not be held responsible for my actions and I do not care if you are the President of the United States, I will hurt you." He eyed him deadly.

Abby leaped up from the chair and ran to hug Fitz "Liv is getting married!" she squealed.

Quinn smiled and held out her hand, "I would like to congratulate you , sir. You are getting the best woman . Best wishes, Mr President."

"What is this Mr President crap? We are all Liv's family now. If you want to talk to me . call me Fitz. I am going to need your help with this. Consider me a client now. I will get you clearance into the White House . I am going to need the best to help me pull this off. " he explained.

Olivia blinked her eyes and stretched . She didn't have to ask who was there when she finally woke from her nap. His arms were draped over her as he laid next to her in a t shirt and pajama pants. He came in to see her laying there in peace. Only her dreams to keep her content. He just smiled when she looked at her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she sighed.

"Because Mommies need their rest and you looked so peaceful and happy. I will let you know I had somethings to take care of , but you have got me for the rest of the night." Fitz said as he caressed her curls.

"Oh really? Well then, I might be able to find something fun for us to do." She laced her fingers through his brown curls and then stroked them. Moving the hair from around her neck, he began to place tiny kisses in a line . She purred like a kitten. "Mr. President, you know that drives me crazy." He said into her hair, "You know that drives me crazy, say it again." He commanded. " ." she purred as she moved her lips toward his. She brushed her full lips on his mouth forcing him to open it and accept her tongue. Frantically, he was pushing his tongue into hers. She moved her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him. His hands went from her waist to her fine ass. Cupping it, he began to move against her. The friction between them heated them both up. It was too much for either of them to handle anymore. Then he said it in that voice she loved so well. That soft, seductive voice.

"Take off your clothes."

She got off the bed and turned around. "I have to get out of this dress." He began to unzip it and continued to kiss her neck, he then slipped a finger into her bra strap and moved it down her arm . She reached around and unhooked it so he could begin to nibble at her breasts. They would only get bigger and then the thought drove him even madder with desire. She took her hands and moved the pants that hugged his hips. Then she pushed down the boxers and pulled off the shirt. She took her manicured fingers and traced his abs. She gave him the most evil look as she moved toward his penis. She stuck it in her mouth and then began to suck on it.

"No fair, Livvie." He moaned . "Oh you are a bad girl!" he was trapped in her sex spell.

"Let me take care of you , Fitzgerald. Now it's my job." She said this as she licked his member up and down. She took her tongue and pretended she was a little girl with an ice cream cone. She slowly took her tongue and tickled the tip with it. " He just stood holding on to the bed as she drove him crazy. She removed it and then took it in her hand and kept pumping it.

"Oh my God! Make me cum Liv! Make me cum" he said She took it into her hands and made it more intense. The force kept pushing and pushing. He could feel the pressure building up, ready to explode. "I'm close, I'm close" he said gritting his teeth. Finally, the semen exploded down her fingers and she licked them.

"I could go for some Chinese." She smiled. Grabbing a tissue, he wiped off his tool and then proceded to get dressed. It was a temporary reprieve to all the problems that he was facing. But did he really know what he was getting into? And would he come out of it alright?


	25. Chapter 25

Opening the safe, he carefully took out the small velvet box. Lifting the lid, he could just stare it how beautiful it was and how perfect it would be for her,exquisite and stylish. The typical ring from Tiffany's and Cartier just wouldn't do. Not for Olivia Carolyn Pope. She was not the typical cardboard cutout of a woman. She was the one.

It was a family heirloom. Passed down three generations. The band was platinum and the stones were arranged in a floral pattern. Diamonds were surrounded by emeralds and rubies. He was told it was a gift from his grandfather Fitzgerald T Grant, the first to his grandmother. Knowing it was so special had to be the reason why he never gave it to Mellie. Big Jerry wanted him to, but he didn't think she was the type of woman who would value it. She valued the five karat rock he got her from Tiffany's. If he never found the one, he would have given it to Karen when she had found the love of her life. Then he could present her with the family heirloom.

Closing the safe, he spied her still in bed. She was so exhausted that he just couldn't wake her. Her dark curls were splashed out on the pillow as she stretched across the bed. Cuddled up in one of shirts, she looked adorable. A smile seemed to have been hidden on her face.

Now he had to ponder where he would ask her. He had thought about this very topic many times. He first imagined sitting in the home in Vermont and getting down on one knee in the very room where they made love that day. He wished he could recall the many stops and hotels on the trail if he wanted to return where it all started. But there were just too many of those.

He strolled down to the Oval and pulled back the white silk drapes. It was now getting close to Thanksgiving and the first snowfall had hit Washington. A light dusting covered the bushes in the Rose Garden. There were only empty bushes. But somehow , that seemed like the best spot. He had recalled that time where they declared their love for each other that evening.

"I wait for you . I watch for you . My whole life is you . I can't breathe because I am waiting for you You own me, You control me, I belong to you."

"I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait for you . I watch for you. I exist for you. If I could escape all of this and run away with you..there 's no Sally or Thomas here. You're nobody's victim, Liv. I belong to you, We're in this together."

The words just seem to hang on the cold air. With everything snow covered, he tried to imagine the setting. No he would have to call someone. He was starting to put a vision together.

Olivia finally got up , courtesy of her bladder. She looked over to see the other side of the bed empty. Probably running the world , she thought. She was slowly getting used to the idea now. This was going to be her new home. She was lucky no one caught them today. It was Saturday. Walking around the Residence, she could only look at in awe. The antiques and the stories in this place.

It started to dawn on her. She was going to be First Lady. Olivia Carolyn Grant. She had recalled the many First Ladies she read about in school. She was going to be one of them , trail blazer , not your typical one like Mellie was. She wanted to be a role model for young girls. She was a trail blazer, the first First Lady who was African American to a white President. She would set the tone and the style. She didn't know when he would pop the question, but she had her suspicions. It would be soon. She could always trust her gut.

By meeting with Quinn and Abby, Fitz had formulated a plan. He was disappointed that he couldn't toast their engagement because of the baby. But then that it was sparkling cider was for. He also pointed out that they would soon have to announce the engagement to the world. Press conferences, magazine interviews, and television interviews would have to be planned. It was time , he could finally come out to the world with the woman he loved and the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with.

Olivia was quite surprised to see Karen standing in the hallway. She didn't really know how the girl felt about her. After the whole interview mess, she wasn't sure of how either Grant sibling felt. Karen had been through so much.

"Hi Olivia, where's Daddy?" she asked looking around.

"I don't know. I woke up and found him gone.I guess even on a Saturday , there is stuff to do for the President ." Olivia answered.

Eyeing her she said, "I see you have moved in already."

Olivia didn't know how to answer that. She really was just so tired and collapsed, so Fitz had her spend the night.

"No problem. I mean Andrew and Mom are shacking up too. She's staying with him."

Olivia was speechless. She knew that Fitz would have to talk to her about everything, but it really wasn't her place. She could either be Dad's cool girlfriend or the wicked stepmother from hell. She chose the first.

"Hey I see you got some really great outfits there." Olivia loved to talk about fashion because it was also her passion.

"Yeah, I went to Rodeo Drive for some retail therapy. Courtesy of Andrew 's guilt and Daddy's credit cards. " Olivia noticed one other thing. Karen's goth look was gone , she was the typical California blonde now. She was wearing a mini blue jean skirt and pink crop top. "

"Like it ? I had my hair done by Chris McMillan and the outfit is from Fred Segal."

"Well?" Olivia was speechless. She wasn't the only one.

"Karen?" Fitz got a look at his daughter and he was definitely not pleased.


	26. Chapter 26

Fitzgerald Grant just stood and looked at his little girl. She looked like she belonged on one of those reality shows. Her hair was blonde, streaked and she was dressed like a typical Beverly Hills brat.

"Karen Margaret, I hope you have a damn good explanation." He said as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"I have been going through so many moods lately. Trying to find something I was happy with. This one seems to say California girl. Perfect for my new school." Karen added happily.

"If you think you are leaving this house like that." He said angrily. "Was this your mother's idea? Is she doing this to torture me?" 

"Oh come on Daddy. If Olivia wore this, you would love it." She cutely said.

"That won't be for quite a while." Olivia said under her breath. Fitz gave her a look.

"I won't have my daughter walking around town dressed like some reject from "The Hills" Now Karen, I suggest you go upstairs and put on something decent. " Karen stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

"It's not going to be this office that ages me. It's going to be that girl and her mother." Fitz said. Olivia had the most sympathetic look on her face and kissed him . She put her hands on his shoulders and then smiled at him. "I missed you in our bed this morning." She cooed.

"Oh so now you are warming up to the idea of moving in here, cause I like it when you say its our bed." He smiled and he put his arms around her waist. She moved in closer and began to deeply kiss him. He could feel himself getting excited. The moment was lost when Karen had shown up in her t shirt and yoga pants.

"Great! I just left this in California and now I have to put up with it again! I might as well face it , both of my parents are horndogs!" she said with exasperation. "I'm going to be on my phone." She said as she slammed the door.

Fitz knew he had to find a way to distract Olivia so he could have the Rose Garden prepared for her special surprise. He had talked with Huck about coming to discuss with her about her upcoming need for security when she did become First Lady. That way Abby and Quinn could work with the planners at the White House and set things up. He had Tom run the ring to a jewelry store to have the ring sized. Abby had found an old ring to use as a guide.

Olivia 's phone began to ring, "Hello Olivia Pope?"

Huck tried to stay calm as he called. This wasn't his usual line of work. "There was some sort of a break in at the office." He figured that this would be enough of a way to get her to come in and then they could have the security discussion.

She began to panic. "What kind of a break in? Was anything destroyed? Are you alright ? How are Abby and Quinn? " She did think of them as her family. "Never mind, I am getting dressed and coming over. Don't touch anything and if any body comes back to finish the job, don't kill them. Got it? No killing." She pushed the phone into her purse and started back to the room.

"Huck said there was a break in. With all this b613 crap going on, lord only knows what they were doing there. It could be Dad or anybody. I just know I have to get over there."

"I understand, baby. You just take care of business , okay." He gave her a peck on the cheek. He watched her walk out with Tom. He then pulled out the phone

"She just left. Let's get this taken care of for tonight." He said.

Later on , Olivia had spent a confusing afternoon with Huck. They had gone over the plans for her office and the White House so they can start to work on her own security detail. But it almost seemed like he was trying to keep her there for some reason. They went over the plan at least ten times.

She came back to a dark and empty White House. Karen wasn't there. Teddy wasn't there. It was very strange.

"Fitz?" she said confused as she looked around.

She walked the hallways and continued to look for any sigh of life. She stood in place and was completely confused. Suddenly Tom showed up and took her arm. "This way ,"Maam" he said as he took her down the hallway. They ended up in the Oval Office and she could see that something was up in the Rose Garden. Tom had put her coat around her and led her out the door.

There was a little white tent that was set up with a vase of lilies and roses. Candles sat on a table with china, silverware, and goblets. On the table was a note , that simply said "Look behind you." She turned around and in a grey suit with red and blue tie was Fitz. He took her hand and then sat her down on the bench that was by the tree.

He ran his fingers through his hair and then looked down. For a man who had spent his whole life giving speeches. He was actually nervous. He then put his hands in the pockets of his pants. He also realized why he did it in the first place. He could feel the box around his hand.

Olivia looked confused . He seemed to want to do something but couldn't actually do it.

He was just waiting for the right moment. This seemed to be it.

Seeing Fitz get down on one knee, Olivia finally got it. She put her hands to her mouth and then began to sob tears of joy.

"Oh Fitzgerald." She sighed.

He knew he had to get this right. Both of them were expert speech writers and he had hoped that this would be the best speech he would ever give.

"Liviie, we have been through what I would call a lifetime. That day in that hotel room, I knew I had found the woman I would spend the rest of my life with. I knew if I was just patient that our time would come. I said a long time ago , that we were in this together and now we are. There isn't anything that we can't handle. Now we are starting the rest of our lives, we have our house in Vermont and you can make jam and have kids, maybe I can be mayor. As I start my second term, I want you by my side,I want you as my First Lady.

At that point, his voice began to shake . He brought up the box containing the ring. He held it in his hand.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you marry me?"

With tears in her voice, she said "Yes" very softly. He took the ring and slid it on her finger. At that moment , the DC sky was lit up with fireworks. You could hear the cheers from the staff as the two embraced .

"Endgame!"


End file.
